


The Favorite One

by MarsMars



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/F, F/M, Female Pronouns for Reader, Reader is a workaholic, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, everyone is being naughty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-03-30 23:10:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 31,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19037428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsMars/pseuds/MarsMars
Summary: You thought your days were up in the Children of the Vault when you were picked as a ‘sacrifice’ for the Twin Gods. Oh boy, you were so wrong.





	1. The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing smut, I’m ashamed, lol. This is the naughtiest I’ve ever written. :’)
> 
> Like everything else I write, not beta-read. Only scrutinized by my cat.
> 
> CW: Rough sex :v

\----00000----

From the outside, the Children of the Vault seemed like your typical wasteland bandit cult: full of psychos, bandits of all backgrounds, and the charismatic leaders that demanded tribute and axed anyone for shits and giggles. After joining the cult out of necessity, you found out the CoV had some homey feeling to it, as odd as it sounded. You were sold with the promise of food and shelter.

You joined via the recruitment center, never meeting the Calypsos from a far or close until you were transferred to the main stronghold as part of your mechanic duties. When you saw them strolling into the warehouse to inspect the equipment for their next raid, you could see why everyone was so smitten and willing to throw their lives for them. Troy and Tyreen Calypso radiated of godly energy, a single glance from them could evaporate anyone on their spot. Troy seemed like the type you didn’t want to get caught in a dark alley while Tyreen was the type that would want you out of her breathing space. It was also the first time you saw a Siren. 

Sometimes you’d see a group of priests following them, other times Troy would have someone with barely any clothes on clinging to him, and Tyreen would simply have someone on a leash, petting them. It caught you off guard the first time you saw these types of displays from them, but everyone else paid no attention. After months, years, you grew accustomed to it. Then again, you’d seen weirder stuff out in the wastes. 

You would also hear others wanting to be favorites for the Twin Gods, even just receiving a passing glance would suffice. You weren’t too crazy for them, only having a slight admiration and respect that they were the only ones around that could keep the bandits in line compared to other bandit leaders. 

Did you want their attention? Not really. Although you had spent several years with the CoV, you’d hear stories of how Troy would kill his favorites or how Tyreen would torture hers if they all stepped out of line.

Or simply got bored. Most of the time it was that. 

While everyone still wanted to get a shot at the Twin Gods, you wanted to remain out of sight. And that’s how you thought it would remain, working on what you love doing most until a priest showed up at the warehouse specifically looking for you.

All eyes turned to you.

“You’ve been chosen to be a sacrifice for Father Troy,” the priest said in a raspy voice, grinning. 

\----00000----

Several priests dunked water on you, scrubbing every part of your body, making sure you were squeaky clean. They had underestimated the grease and oils from your job as a mechanic. You sat in the tub, irritated and angry about being manhandled by them. Although, your mind was racing with your other predicament.

Sacrifice? Were you going to be killed by Troy Calypso? How did they go about picking you? At random?

You were only a mechanic, nothing special. Heck, you didn’t spend time on your looks since the warehouse was a constant hub of heat, sparks, hammering and machinery. You always stood on the back of crowds or engrossed in your work when they passed by.

Satisfied with their work, the priests rinsed and dried you thoroughly, one of them brushing and giving a quick clip to your hair. They dressed you in a red silk robe, tying a belt around on the back. As you glanced at yourself on the large, full length mirror, you barely recognized yourself. The grease marks were gone, your hair was more tamed, and the robe hugged your fit figure, unlike the baggy jumpsuit you’d be wearing. You grimaced. If this was your last day, at least you looked decent, you thought.

A priest grabbed your hand, leading you away as the others bowed. A sign of respect? A goodbye? All this hard work and the fool will die?

Through several corridors, the priest stopped in front of a large wooden door with a skull and two snakes emblem etched on it. They knocked, receiving a ‘come in’ command. The door slightly opened. 

The priest ushered you in, kneeling and bowing to the floor.

“Father Troy, I have brought your sacrifice as you have requested,” the priest informed, still bowing on the floor.

You remained frozen on your spot, side glancing the priest. Troy emerged from the shadows of the dimly lit room, smirking. He was only wearing a sleeveless, black robe with red snakes embroidered on it, giving a good view of his chest and tattoos. Amused at your expression, he eyed you hungrily, nodding.

“You found a pretty one, excellent job,” Troy approached you and the priest, tilting your head up to see your face. He saw a mixture of fear and confusion in your eyes. He dismissed the priest who rushed out of the room, closing the door. 

Your heart raced.

You were alone with Troy Calypso in his room. This was it. Your last day. Of all things, you thought you’d die in a warehouse freak accident, out in a raid, or get shot by a fellow bandit. Not by the hands of one of the Calypsos.

“So tense, relax, we’re here for a good time,” Troy purred out, caressing your neck, letting his hand linger on your chest, “You do know how to have a good time, right?”

Your definition of a good time was not the same as his, you thought. You didn’t go out and kill people for a laugh.

He grabbed your hand, leading you to his bed. The bed itself was extreme large, decked out in plush sheets, the pillows embroidered with skulls, and the headboard had a snake carving. The massive Calypso really liked those two sigils.

You almost melted at the touch of the plush sheets, your own paling in comparison. You were grateful to have a bed at least. Troy snickered as he saw you touch the sheets.

“Yeah, everyone gets that same reaction. Too bad the sheets will end up stained,” he grinned as you eyed him cautiously. 

Blood? Guts?

Oh, that’s right. He was going to kill you. Right?

He removed his own robe, giving you a full view of his nude body and mechanical arm attachments. Even in this state, he still had an authoritative air around him, danger. Troy reached out to the back of your robe, untying the knot, pushing it down your body. Your breathing hitched as his cold mechanical arm contacted your skin. 

“Relax...” he said, leaning down to kiss your neck, “Remember, a good time…”

He pushed you down on your back, straddling your hips, his teeth grazing lightly on your neck. Troy could feel your pulse quicken as he nipped, licked a particular spot. Your fear was getting him riled up with excitement. 

In a rapid movement, Troy dug his teeth down, eliciting a loud hiss from you as you struggled against him. Blood met his tongue, he eagerly lapped it up. He enjoyed these parts of the sacrifice, getting them scared, their bloody tasting better. 

However, he was meeting some resistance from you.

You were tugging hard on his hair, digging your nails on his shoulder. 

“That fucking hurts, you asshole…” you muttered, glaring at him. 

Troy blinked. That was a first.

He slightly pulled back, confused. Previous sacrifices would be more compliant, saying praises and generally letting him have his way with them immediately.

You were livid. 

You reached out to your neck, inspecting your bloody hand, growling. Troy tilted his head, furrowing his eyebrows. 

“Holy shit…” you touched your neck again, getting your hand bloodier, “Ugh… Gross…”

Gross…?

“The fuck are you on, biting me on the fucking neck?” you sounded extremely pissed off. For once, Troy was lost.

“I… uh…” was all Troy could say. He watched as you used your discarded robe to apply pressure on the large gash on your neck, narrowing your eyes at him. 

“Here I thought I wasn’t going to deal with another bandit leader who enjoys getting messy with blood. Blasted one where I came from had a penchant for it,” you growled, “Hung him upside down and slit his throat to see how he liked it…”

Troy’s eyes widen a bit, slightly taken back. 

“You killed your previous bandit leader because he had a habit of biting people…?” Troy asked, somewhat curious.

“Yeah, fucker thought he was a vampire or some shit like that. Of course, he wasn’t, I was fed up and killed him,” you informed, removing your blood-stained robe to inspect your wound, “Ugh, good grief, is this what they meant by sacrifice?”

“Uh…”

“I thought you were going to stab me with your sword or something, spill my guts and all,” you gestured, sounding bored. Troy glanced at his sword and then back at you. This was oddly specific coming from a follower.

“You thought I was going to kill you?”

You nodded, “I mean, what the hell was I brought here for?”

Troy laughed, wheezing a bit, “Oh man, you… you are a funny one.”

You furrowed your eyebrows, “I don’t see what’s so funny about this.” Troy kept laughing, snickering, then resuming again his laugh. He slapped his pillows, burrowing his face on them.

You stared at him. All you heard was his muffled laugh. His laugh lessened, turning to face you, “Pft, hahaha, you are joking right?”

You raised an eyebrow, “No. Can I go now? If you aren’t killing me, I have work to do.” You were getting irritated. The priests had pulled you out in the middle of a service job. 

Troy snickered, “Oh, you aren’t going anywhere. Your job right now is to provide your flesh to me. That’s what the sacrifice is.” 

“The hell am I going to do that? I only signed up to be a mechanic, not to be your whore,” you crossed your arms, “You have others out there willing be boned by you.”

“Boned? Oh my goodness, you are too much… simply too much!” Troy cackled, throwing a pillow at you. It hit your face, landing on your lap. Your unfazed expression didn’t show eagerness. 

“So fucking loud, be quiet.”

Troy chuckled, wiping a tear, “What?”

“I said be quiet.”

Troy narrowed his eyes, “Who do you think you are talking to?” He yelped as you grabbed roughly his chin, inching your face close to him.

“I said be quiet,” you growled out. The fear in your eyes was replaced by something else. 

Anger.

“You think you can just strut your shit and expect others to throw themselves at you?” you hissed out, pulling at Troy’s metal collar, “Think you are some hot shit?”

Troy growled, attempting to grab your arm, but you slapped his hand away, easily pushing him down on the bed. This was not what he was expecting. By now he should be screwing the living daylight out of you, but here he was, getting manhandled. 

“I could be at the warehouse, doing my ACTUAL job,” you twisted his human arm back, causing him to yelp, “But here I am dealing with a brat who can’t satiate his fucking libido for a moment.”

Troy struggled, but you applied pressure on his back with your knee, keeping him in place. Despite this grand stature and all, his lean figure made him easy target against your fit physique. Panting and growling, he attempted to move again, this time his face being pushed against the pillows. 

“What the fuck… do you think.. you are doing?!” Troy hissed out, “I’m gonna fucking kill you…!”

“Big talk for some shit that can’t move right now,” you spat back, tugging at his hair. You traced the line of his spine with a finger, causing him to arch his back against your knee. Your hand rested on his buttocks, giving a slight squeeze.

Troy moaned loudly. 

“Oh, you like that, huh?” 

Troy shuddered. The tone of your voice was laced with amusement and….excitement? The hand resting on his buttocks ventured further down, in between his legs, lightly caressing his inner thigh. The Calypso bucked his hips, his breathing getting heavier. You eased his grip on his hair, allowing him to look back at you, lips slightly parted, face red.

“Heh, so you are a sensitive one, look at you, getting all flustered,” you teased, parting his legs, “What happened with the trying to kill me part?”

Troy was losing it. Part of him wanted to go through with the threat but the other part was begging to be touched. The latter was winning. Something in your voice and the way you pinned him down quickly was getting him riled up, flustered, excited. Horny. He got a good glimpse of your body from his position, noticing the scars, well-toned muscles and tattoos marks that adorned it, his bite leaving a bruise on your neck. Even without the story of the bandit leader being killed by your hands, he could tell you were a seasoned bandit. 

“I haven’t done much, but you are already that aroused?” Your hand made its way to his lower belly area, “Like the idea of getting roughed up?” His breathing hitched, moaning as you pressed down on his belly, teasing his cock. He whined when you pulled your hand away as adjusted your knee on his back. Troy felt you lean over, close to his ear.

“Like the idea of getting fucked hard?” you whispered, licking his ear lobe. Troy whimpered, biting his lip. The idea was tempting. Very tempting. He was trying to imagine your worn hands gripping tight on his hips, your thrusts hard and powerful, his own thighs smacking against yours, your strong arms keeping him pinned down as you fucked him into the bed. 

With a loud whine, Troy ejaculated, burrowing his face in the pillows, panting heavily, his body shaking. He felt your knee leave his back as he laid there, recovering. He never experienced this before. 

He adjusted himself, feeling the wet spot on his belly and sheets. Troy noticed you had gotten up from his bed, putting on the robe he had discarded.

“W-Where are you going..?” Troy’s voice was hoarse, low.

“You got what you wanted, didn’t take much from my part it seems,” you adjusted the robe around your body, “You do you, I have shit to do.”

“N-No!” Troy attempted to his raise his voice, he tried to sit up, stumbling, “Y-You can’t go.” He didn’t want to sound desperate. 

“Give me a break, I have to finish the service jobs for your next raid,” you crossed your arms, “Tell one of your priests to bring you someone else. Besides, you gave me this stupid bite, I have to get it checked out.”

Troy gulped. Technically you were right, he got what he wanted. But now he wanted more. Threats weren’t working on you and you were inching to the door. 

“I like the idea of getting fucked hard …”

Your hand remained on the door knob, glancing at him with a raised eyebrow. 

“What?” you asked. You heard him the first time, but a small grin tugged at your lips.

Troy laid on his back, voice small, “I like the idea of getting fucked hard…by you…” He parted his legs, giving you glimpse of his erection, “Please fuck me…” He was begging now. He was hoping you’d indulge him. 

You approached him from the side of the bed, “You are a naughty one, aren’t you?” Troy jumped as he felt your hand on his cheek, gently caressing it. He licked your hand desperately. 

“That bad, huh?” You purred, your face close to his, “I didn’t bring anything to use, better luck next time.”

“My drawer, black box…”

“Oh?” you tilted your head, reaching for the drawer in front of you. Opening it, you found an assortment of sex toys and lube, chuckling, “Pft, figures… Ah, there it is.” You took out a black box, opening it to reveal a strap-on. You whistled, chuckling. 

“So, you’ve been pegged before? You don’t seem the type,” you teased, hearing him choke, “Oh, you haven’t? This is will be fun.” Troy looked away, “Just once… long time ago.”

You patted his head, “I’ll be gentle…” Your tone said otherwise. Troy watched as you put on the strap-on, keeping his robe on yourself. Pushing him back, you joined him again on the bed. 

You poured lube on your hand, making sure your fingers were thoroughly coated as you pressed your thumb into Troy. His body welcomed the intrusion, Troy gasping for air. You made quick work on him, stretching him. He bucked involuntarily against your fingers while you added them, whimpering. A firm grip on his buttocks ceased his movements, causing Troy to let out a whine and a hiss. 

“Hiss again and I’m pulling out,” you threatened, tugging at his hair. He quickly shook his head, his eyes pleading. 

More lube was poured out, this time on the strap-on. Troy licked his lips in anticipation, watching as you massaged the lube in the entirety of the strap-on. His body jerked when you removed your fingers, feeling the tip of the strap slightly press in. 

Nervous, Troy grabbed on to the bed, waiting. In one quick movement, you slid in, eliciting a loud moan from the Calypso, his feet curling, throwing his head back. You pushed his legs back, further deepening yourself into him. 

“Oh god…. Oh god…” Troy whimpered out, trying to catch his breath. You grinned, admiring the angle of Troy’s flustered, red face, his small whimpers as his body was discovering new sensations. Feeling generous, you gave him a few minutes to adjust before pulling out. Troy took deep breath, knowing what was coming next. 

In a hard thrust, you slammed back into him, gripping tight on his hips. Troy sobbed, trying to cover his mouth as he let out a series of groans and moans with every thrust. You placed Troy’s legs on your shoulders, keeping the fast pace on him. He was having a hard time keeping quiet.

“Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!” Troy chanted, holding on to his bed, throwing his head back. He was seeing stars with every thrust. 

“You like the feeling of my big cock in you?” you teased, “How it stretches you?”

Troy moaned with no shame, “I-I do..!”

“You what?” you slapped his buttocks, hearing a yelp from him, “I can’t hear you over your moans! Speak up!” The bed was creaking, shaking, the headboard smacking against the wall. 

“I like the feeling of your big cock in me….!” Troy yelled, whimpering, “Fuck me hard with your big cock…!” His body was getting hot. 

“Oh, Troy,” you purred, “Such naughty words coming from that holy mouth of yours.”

Troy was on edge. The manner in which you spoke his name, in a teasing, playful manner, was too much for him. Anyone addressing him without his title would be axed, but here, he was about to lose it again.

You kept thrusting, watching as he ejaculated, Troy letting out small mewls and whimpers as his body shook, pleasure shooting through him. He was a mess, his hair sticking to his face, moaning with no care in the world, easily overpowered by a bandit mechanic. And he was loving every part of this new experience. 

He weakly reached out to you, eyes filled with lust. You pushed his hand down to his belly, smearing it with cum before bringing it up to your mouth, sucking on his fingers. Troy was aroused as you grinned with his fingers in your mouth. You slowed down the pace of your thrusts. 

“You earned this one for being such a good boy,” you licked his fingers clean, “Taking that big cock like a champion.” Troy shuddered as you kept sucking on his fingers, getting aroused again. You let go of his hand, nudging for him to move aside as you laid next to him, using his pillows to sit at an angle.

“On my lap,” you ordered, “Now.”

Troy complied, weakly moving over to your lap, gasping as he slid down on you, grabbing on the headboard for support. You hummed in approval, not moving as you ran your hands on his chest and sides, “So obedient… so beautiful, your face with a cute tint of red, matches your marks.” Troy whimpered, bucking his hips.

He was met with a firm slap on his buttocks. He hissed out, looking down at you. 

“Naughty boys don’t get rewarded, Troy,” you threatened, lifting him enough to pull out from him, “I did tell you I would pull out if you hissed again.” You growled. 

Troy let out a gasp, his breathing getting heavier, “N-No..!” He tried reaching down, you smacking his hand away, grabbing it. 

“Think you can order me around?” you twisted his arm back, using your other hand to keep it place, “I know you can’t use your mechanical arm, takes a lot of work, especially in this position.” Troy bit his lip, whimpering. You were right about his other arm, you’d just maneuver out of the way if he attempted anything. 

“I-I’ll be good…” Troy whined out, begging, “I’ll be good…” You smirked, letting go of his arm, patting his chest, “See, that wasn’t difficult, come on.” 

You eased up on his hips, guiding the strap back into him. With a firm thrust, Troy gasped, his body shaking. It felt good, the teasing getting him more aroused. You kept your pace, reaching to pinch his nipples with one hand, the other guiding the thrusts into him. Troy could barely hear the crushing of his headboard under his mechanical arm, drowned out by his own moans, yelps of pleasure. 

With his human arm exhausted, he let himself fall on you, careful on his mechanical arm. You wrapped your arms around him, Troy hiding his face in your neck, whimpering and whining. There was the loud slap of skin on skin, Troy’s neglected cock abused between your abdomen and his. The friction itself wasn’t enough, as he reached down to pump it. 

“Keep going Troy,” you ushered, picking up your pace, “Show me how you much like getting fucked hard.” Troy moaned into your neck, panting as he worked in relieving himself. He was sobbing, whining as his body felt on fire. With a hard thrust, Troy yelled, ejaculating, his hand bearing the brunt of it. 

Troy shakily brought up his hand to your mouth, watching as you accepted his fingers. Desperate, he hastily removed them, crushing his lips on yours, tasting himself. Like your movements, you dominated him, growling when he attempted to bite your lip, tugging at his hair. 

He parted from you, resting his head on your shoulder. You pulled out from him, feeling his body jerk against you, then relaxing. You gave him a small squeeze around his chest with your arms, kissing his forehead. 

Both of you laid in that position for a while, you silently massaging his head. After a while, you removed yourself from underneath him, his mechanical arm a bit heavy. 

Troy laid on his bed, spent and exhausted. His brain was trying to make sense of his surroundings as he felt your hand pat his head. He purred, leaning to the touch. It wasn’t rough, but gentle this time around from you. 

“Satisfied with your sacrifice?”

He didn’t trust himself speaking, only nodding. Troy grabbed your hand, tugging for you to come back to bed. He wanted to feel your strong arms around him again. 

“I have to go.” He panicked. 

Troy shook his head, “N-No..” His voice was hoarse from all the yelling, he was still exhausted, unable to move much. 

You pulled away, adjusted the robe and made your way to the door. Troy looked up, pleading. Your footsteps grew lighter after stepping out. 

You didn’t spare a glance at him when you left the room.

\-----000000------

Troy expected for rumors to fly around after your encounter with him, boasts on how you screwed him, made him melt under your touch, or fucked him into the bed. 

But nothing came about. 

For the first few days, he avoided the warehouse, making up an excuse to Tyreen that he had to go elsewhere or trusted her decisions on anything regarding the equipment they were inspecting. After getting frustrated with him, his sister dragged him out, slightly concerned on his behavior. 

When he stepped in the warehouse, he, too, expected for you to throw a smug grin or a taunt at his direction. 

But nothing came about.

You only looked up when directed by the warehouse leader, when they called attention for the Calypsos’ presence, then resumed working. Even when he passed by your work bench, you kept working, losing yourself in your service work. You didn’t spare a glance at him. It hurt him. He wanted to yell at you for making him feel vulnerable, lost. But he also wanted to tell you that he wanted to be yours. For you to own his body. 

After inspecting the warehouse, Tyreen pulled him over.

“Are you okay…? You’ve been fidgety…” Tyreen furrowed her eyebrows when Troy looked away, a small blush evident on his face.

“I-Its nothing…” Troy attempted.

“Is this from your last ‘sacrifice?’ I’ve noticed you haven’t messed with your favorites,” Tyreen crossed her arms, “They looked like lost puppy skags every time I pass by their quarters.”

Troy didn’t say anything, merely looking into the warehouse. Tyreen followed his line of sight falling on you. 

“Oh… her?” Tyreen asked, titling her head. She wasn’t too privy on who were Troy’s sacrifices, only that the priests would go around looking for viable candidates. Sometimes those picked end up as favorites. 

“Can we go now…?” Troy’s voice sounded small. Tyreen nodded, following behind him. She quickly looked back, this time her gaze meeting yours. You blinked, then resumed your work.

She was curious now.

\-------0000000--------

Getting answers from Troy had become bothersome for Tyreen, her brother refusing to say much about you and what you had done to cause him to get flustered and riled up to the point he was ‘neglecting’ his favorites. You were only a mechanic, run-of-the-mill bandit, level-headed and fit to die in battle if needed.

She wanted answers. If she couldn’t get them from Troy, she’d get them from you. But now, you were refusing to say what you did to Troy as you sat smugly on her throne, looking at her, grinning. 

Tyreen would have killed anyone who dared sit on her throne, but technically, she was also sitting on it as well.

She was sitting on your lap, facing you, holding on for dear life on your shoulders as you viciously thrusted into her. Her regal clothes were long forgotten at the steps leading to her throne. You were still wearing your mechanic jumpsuit, the front open giving Tyreen a good view of your chest, muscled abdomen, and various tattoos that accented the strap-on currently being used in her. 

Her moans of ecstasy echoed in the empty throne room, the hard slaps of her skin against yours accompanying it. You kept a firm, strong grip on her hips as you slammed into her over and over again. 

Tyreen hid her face on your neck, moaning and groaning, her body shaking. 

“You’re so wet for me, so good for me,” you teased, pinching her buttocks, “You haven’t been given a good fuck in a long time, eh?” 

“Don’t stop… don’t stop…” Tyreen pleaded, “Give me more… please…” She was going delirious. She had only summoned you for answers, the series of events that led to her current state lost in her mind, muddied by the sweet sensation of your rough hands on her. 

“Your wish is my command, God Queen,” you slammed harder, increasing your pace. Tyreen yelped, throwing her head back as her body shook, orgasming. This didn’t dissuade you, instead urging you to keep going. 

“You’re beautiful with your face like that, God Queen,” you praised, “Blushing like a maiden, fucked hard and good.” You placed small kisses on her neck and chest, tracing her Siren tattoos. Tyreen mewled, panting heavily. 

Was this what you did to Troy? 

Her thoughts were interrupted as you pulled out from her. Whining, she tried to grab your strap to guide it back in her, but you motioned for her to sit facing away from you. Eager, Tyreen complied, sighing as she felt the strap back in her. You wrapped an arm around her chest, pushing her back against you, your other hand resting on her hip. 

You resumed your pace, slowly, getting an angry reaction from Tyreen as she bucked her hips for more friction.

“Don’t be a naughty girl,” you nipped at her earlobe, “Good girls get rewarded.” Tyreen attempted again, earning a hard pinch on her buttock, yelping.

“What did I say?” you pinched harder, Tyreen whimpered.

“Good girls… get rewarded…. Not the… naughty ones…” Tyreen whispered, yelping as you gave a hard thrust.

“And what are you?” you stroked her inner thigh area, feeling her shudder against you.

“I’m a good girl…” Tyreen was breathing heavily, “I want to be rewarded…!”

You picked up your pace, Tyreen moaning loudly, “If you are a good girl, what should be your reward?” The white-haired Calypso didn’t respond, losing herself in your hard thrusts, grabbing on to the armrests on her throne as you let go, both hands on her hips. She could feel her own body getting hot, her Siren tattoos reacting to her current state.

“Perhaps I should fuck you hard on the balcony, give your followers a good view of their God Queen taking it from behind? Have someone come in, and you attempt to order them while I’m still fucking you?” you taunted, smirking against her skin, “Have you take my entire cock in your mouth? Fuck that pretty mouth of yours?”

All of those ideas were getting Tyreen more aroused, excited. Were you giving her options? Or were you throwing out ideas at what you were capable of? You could even ask her to touch herself as you watched and she’d be fine with that.

With a firm thrust, Tyreen orgasmed, crying out in pleasure. You managed to grab her before she stumbled forward, keeping her in your lap. She curled up in your arms, her body shaking. Weakly, she wrapped an arm around your neck, silently begging for more contact, meeting your lips with hers. Hungrily accepting, you gently bit her lip, dominating. Both of you parted for air, Tyreen’s eyes half dazed.

“You are a good girl, Tyreen,” you grinned, hearing her breathing quicken, “I’ve decided on a reward since you behaved.” You easily picked her up from the throne, Tyreen amazed at your strength. You kicked her jacket along the way to the balcony, setting her to lay down on it. 

“W-We are doing it here….?” Tyreen asked, somewhat excited and scared. The balcony was covered up in vines and plants, but the thought of doing it out in the open in broad daylight when everyone was busy below the area, away from the throne room exhilarated her. 

“The trick is for you to be quiet, unless you want everyone down below to hear you,” you smirked, parting her legs, “I don’t mind the noise, but someone might come check it out… see you on your back… being fucked…” Tyreen moaned as you slid back into her, arching her back, grabbing on to your arms, “face all red, so ungodly….”

You rolled your hips lazily against her, chuckling as she covered her mouth with one hand, sobbing. Tyreen wanted more, wrapping her legs around your waist, whimpering. You pushed down, shaking your head, “Behave… “

“P-Pick the- AH!” Tyreen yelped, immediately biting her hand to keep herself from yelling as you thrusted hard.

“I did tell you to behave…” you whispered, learning forward, licking her cheek, “Enjoy the sunlight, the pretty flowers, the inevitably of someone stumbling upon on us in this provocative position….”

“Oh god…” Tyreen mewled, sighing in contentment as you massaged her breasts, your thrusts slow and long. Through her lust filled daze, she looked up at you. You were busy admiring her, a hand on a breast, the other tracing her Siren tattoos that were glowing brightly.

“These adorn your body beautifully,” you complimented, planting kisses between her breasts, heading towards her neck, your tongue tracing her marks. Tyreen tilted her head to the side, allowing you more access, holding on to your shoulders. She took the opportunity to feel your back, your own breasts, your arms, run her hands through your hair. 

Although she had her own scars and marks from her early beginning as a bandit, yours were more rugged, thick belying the nature of your own upbringing. She could feel the bulging muscles of your arms, feeling safe in them as you flushed your body against her, increasing your pace. Little whimpers and groans escaped Tyreen’s mouth before being silenced by your lips, eagerly thrusting harder into her. 

“So close… so close… oh god…” Tyreen whispered between kisses, “So close…” She pressed her forehead against yours, matching your thrusts with her own. You growled, biting gently at her lips, kissing her. 

In a swift thrust, Tyreen parted away from your lips, throwing her head to the side, eyes shut as her body shook, orgasming. You clamped a hand on her mouth, muffling her screams, her hand on top of yours. She was panting heavily, tears falling from her eyes. You slowed your pace, pulling out from her. 

Tyreen whimpered at the loss of contact, grabbing on to your shoulders as you sat her up. Her legs felt shaky, waves of pleasure still coursing through her. You ran a hand through her hair, petting and massaging her head.

“Almost got caught there,” you snickered, “Had to keep your mouth shut.” Tyreen let out a weak chuckle, grinning up at you.

“Y-Yeah…” Tyreen rested her head on your chest, playing with the zipper of your jumpsuit. It felt odd being on the other side of this. Normally she’d be the one praising her favorites, but now she was at the receiving end of it, feeling giddy and excited. 

You fondled her breasts, earning a small mewl from Tyreen, teasing them before trailing your hand down between her legs. Her breathing hitched as she felt two fingers slid into her, bucking her hips involuntarily. 

“Ah…” Tyreen panted out, holding on to your arm, face flushed. You captured her lips, adding another finger into her, teasing and pinching. Tyreen moaned, hungrily kissing back, small whimpers escaping. 

“Fuck my fingers, Tyreen,” you growled out, gently biting her lip, “Show me how much you enjoy your reward…”

She didn’t need any more coaxing, eagerly rolling her hips against your fingers, mewling. 

“So beautiful, so obedient, loving the feeling of my fingers in you…” You laid kisses on her cheek and neck, hungrily watching as Tyreen moved faster, her body tensing up. Using her own hands this time, her loud whine was muffled as she orgasmed. You held her against you, curling your fingers in her as her body jerked, Tyreen high. 

Trying to get her breathing evened out, Tyreen watched as you licked your fingers, then pressed them against her mouth. She accepted them, tasting herself. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up,” you whispered, gently pushing her back on the jacket. Tyreen glanced up at you, confused. You lowered yourself onto her, licking her belly. The white-haired Calypso shuddered at the touch of your tongue. She excitedly looked down, watching as you licked and gently nipped on her abdomen, trailing down to her inner thigh area. Reaching down to your head, she ran her fingers through your hair, guiding you in some spots. You smirked against her skin, looking up at her as you teased, licking near her folds. Tyreen let out a small whine, tugging your head back to the area. 

You grinned, “So needy… I’m here trying to clean you up but you want to make a bigger mess?” The teasing. The fucking teasing was getting her riled up. 

“L-Let’s make a bigger mess…” Tyreen pleaded, “I-I’ll be good…” She’ll try to be quiet. The bustling life of the CoV hub kept going below them. So far nobody had dared to enter the throne room while you and Tyreen were in the balcony. Any minute now, someone could burst in, demanding to know the status of their God Queen. That fear furthered excited the Siren Calypso. 

“Remember, keep quiet…” you informed, plunging your tongue into her. Tyreen covered her mouth, her body bucking at the intrusion. She held a tight grip on your hair, sobbing. You made quick work on her, parting her folds to gain more access, teasing her clitoris with your tongue, hearing her moans and whines. 

Already sensitive, Tyreen orgasmed, wrapping legs around your head, locking them in place. Grunting, you kept licking, hungrily looking at her as you kept going. True to her word, the white-haired Calypso muffled her scream, breathing heavily into her hand. With a small pinch from your hand to her side, she eased her grip on your head. 

You licked your lips while looking at her, “A big mess on my face, be a good girl and clean it.” You hovered over her, Tyreen holding on your shoulders, licking your chin, cheeks, and lips. With a few passes, she kissed you. You let your hands wander again, squeezing her breasts as she kept licking your face. 

“You did good, keeping quiet,” you smirked, planting a kiss on her forehead, “And no one came into the throne room.”

Tyreen let out a small giggle, “Nope…!” She had ordered no one to enter either way. 

You shuffled a bit, grabbing the jacket to wrap it around her, picking her up. Cautious, you made sure no one saw you from below as you reentered the throne room with Tyreen in your arms. 

You approached the throne, carefully setting her down on it while you retrieved her clothes nearby. Tyreen blinked, curious on your actions. 

“Feeling alright now?” you asked, kneeling in front of her. Tyreen blushed, nodding, “I-I’ll be okay…” You took out a clean cloth from one of your pockets, cleaning Tyreen’s thighs and belly. She allowed herself to be dressed, watching as you zipped up your jumpsuit. 

“I have to go.” Tyreen looked up in surprise.

“W-What?” 

You fixed up her jacket, patting her on the head.

“I have to go back to work,” you bowed, venturing to the door. Tyreen tried to stand up, catching herself back on the throne, her legs still weak.

“W-Wait-!” she called out, pleading. You didn’t spare a glance at her as you walked out of the throne room.

\-----000000------

Tyreen laid in her bed, her mind replaying the events in the throne room. Part of her was afraid that someone did hear her going crazy in the balcony or rumors about her vulnerable state. She hadn’t heard anything concerning Troy. Were you going to attempt blackmailing them? She expected that after a few days, weeks.

But nothing came out.

She hugged herself, closing her eyes, her mind feeding her images of your touch, your rough thrusts, the small praises and the gentle touches. She longed for it again. Tyreen realized why Troy hadn’t bothered with his favorites. It wasn’t the same. She tried and tried. Nothing lived up to what she experienced with you.

She went about her business, inspecting the warehouses, hoping that you’d look at her and she’d reward you with a smirk or a grin. 

But nothing came out. 

You had eyes for your work, other bandits, and booze. When she summoned you, you were expecting to do something else for the day, considering you conveniently had a strap-on. Were there others too? Did you pay attention to them? Did you stay with them after doing the deed?

Tyreen whimpered, disliking the feeling of a love-sick puppy. She admitted it hurt when you left her in the throne room after sharing an intimate moment. But the fact you made sure she was taken care of and dressed before leaving lessened the sting a bit. 

Sighing, she hugged her pillow, trying to get some rest. The empty spot next to her in her bed feeling large for once.

\------000000-----

The Calypsos sat on the rooftop of their main living quarters, gazing up at the sky. They would usually do this if one of them was stressing out, the only way to be out of the limelight. However, they each called the other to join for some time on the roof.

“I can’t stop thinking about her…” Troy said, patting his mechanical arm, “She’s just a bandit…”

Tyreen hugged her legs, “Tell me about… I just close my eyes and I can feel her hands on me…”

“So, she left you, alone, huh?” Troy glanced at Tyreen who nodded, “I wonder if that’s how our favorites felt like when we’d leave.”

“Yeah, but we’d go back to them, she hasn’t even bothered acknowledging us,” Tyreen laid on her back, “Did we do something wrong?”

“I bit her, she got mad,” Troy chuckled, laying back as well, “Told me she killed her previous bandit leader because he was into vampirism, got her annoyed…”

Tyreen laughed, “Yeah, that’s sounds like something she’d do. She’s strong…” 

“Yep…” Troy looked up at the sky, “I honestly thought she was going to crush me or something, those baggy jumpsuits hide a lot, doesn’t it?”

Tyreen remembered the strap-on, face getting red, “I-It does…”

Both of them got quiet, watching the stars. 

“Well, at least I think she had a good time with me,” Troy crossed his arms, in deep thought, “No one else gets that satisfaction.” Tyreen turned to face him, narrowing her eyes.

“Good time with you? She had a BETTER time with me! No one gets to say they had sex with a literal God!” Tyreen stuck her tongue out at Troy, who looked mock offended.

“You? Yeah, right! She had the BEST time with me!”

“No, she had a GREAT time with me!”

Troy shook his head, “We’re never going to reach a conclusion with this, we have to hear it from her.”

“For once, I agree, brother,” Tyreen said, crossing her arms, huffing. 

\---0000-----

The priest who escorted you to the Calypsos’ main living quarters appeared nervous, agitated. You had asked if they were okay, but they refused to answer you, merely dropping you off in the foyer area. The Calypsos wanted to see you.

Were you in trouble? You weren’t sure. You had kept up with their demands at the warehouse, participated in raids, and attended the required sermons alongside the other bandits. 

As for the other “thing,” you didn’t tell anyone, not that anyone would believe you anyway. Others didn’t bother asking, probably assuming that Troy had his way with you and that Tyreen maybe roughed you up a little since you showed up alive the next day to work. 

Waiting for the Calypsos, you observed the foyer area, curiously looking at the décor of these so-called Gods that were squirming underneath you not too long ago. Heavy footsteps alerted you of a new presence, watching as they descended from the second level of their living quarters. Tyreen had a grin on her face as Troy was smirking, both of them looking intently at you.

They approached you cautiously, each of them sitting on either side of you, smiling. You furrowed your eyebrows, confusion present on your face.

“You wanted to see me…?” you asked, no hint of fear present, only slight irritation. 

“Yes, we were wondering how you’ve been lately…” Tyreen reached out to touch your cheek, her hand shaking a bit. She still remembered the touch of it against her back in the throne room. 

“Everyone treating you well…?” Troy asked, leaning close to your neck, remembering hiding his face there, breathing in your scent as you thrusted in him. 

“I’ve been okay?” You were confused, “I doubt this is why I was summoned…”

“Uh, about that…” Tyreen looked away, shy. Troy coughed a bit, also looking away.

“Who was your favorite one?” both of them said in unison, refusing to meet your gaze.

“My what now?” your eyes widened, now both Calypsos staring at you, faces slightly red, flustered. 

“Y-Yeah… I was telling Troy you had a great time with me, but he disagrees!” Tyreen grabbed on to your arm, pulling you closer to her, “Tell him!”

“I highly doubt that!” Troy grabbed your other arm, tugging at it, “Tell her you were having a blast with me!”

Realization hit you. Both of them were bickering as to whom you preferred in bed. 

“Is this WHY I was summoned? To settle a dispute?” You sighed in frustration, pulling away from them, getting up, “I have work to do, go flip a coin or something on this.” Had you known they were going to be like this, you would have not even attempted screwing them, literally, over. 

“No! You need to tell us, now!” Tyreen got up, stomping her foot down, Troy next to her. Both of them looked at you expectantly.

“You want my HONEST response on this?” You asked. 

“Yes, and you can go on your merry way!” Troy informed, arms crossed.

“You both AREN’T my favorite ones. There, I said it, now leave me alone!” You tried to leave, only to have them both block your way, “Oh come on, you wanted my honest response, there it is!”

“We are not your favorites…?” Troy asked, a hint of anger in his voice. Tyreen narrowed her eyes at you, “What are you trying to tell us, were not good enough for you?”

You rubbed your face in frustration, “You both are asking me after I only had intercourse with both of you once? You two are so damn needy!” Heck, even your other fuck buddies weren’t that needy the first time around.

The Calypsos blinked, an idea popping.

“So, if we get more time with you…” Tyreen started, slightly amused, a twinkle of mischief in her eyes.

“You’d then tell us who your favorite one is…?” Troy finished, grinning, lust and excitement present in his eyes.

They have found the perfect excuse to get you to stay.

“That’s not what I meant-“ you were cut off by the Calypsos grabbing you, “H-Hey!”

“Flip a coin, Ty, heads she goes with me, tails she goes to you!” Troy said, too cheerfully. Tyreen took a coin out, flipping it. She growled, “Fucking heads…!”

Troy laughed, picking you up, “Off we go! You get her afterwards!” Tyreen threw a pillow from a nearby couch at him, missing and hitting you on the face.

“What the fuck, put me down!” You yelled, rubbing your face from the hit, “I’m not taking any part of this!” Your pleas fell on deaf ears. 

“Be gentle with my brother!” Tyreen waved at you.

Who thought the Calypsos were going to fight for the privilege of being your favorite one?

Your dead old bandit leader sounds pretty tame right about now.


	2. Big Dick Energy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Calypsos have set the stage for their big live broadcast. They want you to experience the full back-stage VIP access.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Shameless smut, dirty talking (?)
> 
> Not beta-read, only skimmed through by my cat who doesn’t know how to read

\---0000---

No one questioned why a lowly bandit mechanic was sitting between the Calypsos in their personal war technical. No one questioned why their hands were firmly resting on the mechanic’s thighs while they shot glares or stuck their tongue out at each other. No one questioned the mechanic’s irritated look who seemed to be close to exploding.

“Get your hands off me, now,” you growled out, arms crossed, “I agreed to ride with you in here because its fucking hot outside.” The Calypsos immediately removed their hands, giving you worried looks. 

“Are you upset at us…?” Tyreen asked, tilting her head. You rolled your eyes, then shook your head, “No. Just keep your hands to yourself, so needy, both of you.”

Troy snorted, leaning against you, Tyreen doing the same, “We’re just excited to show you the new stage that got built! Plus, we’ll be needing your expertise on how we can spice it more…”

You raised an eyebrow at this. Spice it up more? You already know what he meant by that. The Calypsos wanted to see where you could bend them over and screw them senseless. 

Sighing, you muttered, “I suppose, whatever.”

“We’ll give you the full tour as well before we go live!” Tyreen clapped, eager, “It’ll be amazing!” 

During the time you’ve spent with the Calypsos, their fame and notoriety catapulted past the wastes, past Promethea and out in the galaxy. Granted, they were EchoNet streamers, but it was unnerving how quickly they rose ranks amongst the local bandit lords. All in all, majority of the bandit clans in Promethea were under their thumb, for the exception of few who managed to stay under the radar. For now.

“Oh, looks like we arrived,” Troy kicked his door open, slipping out. You followed through, offering your hand out for Tyreen.

“Why thank you,” Tyreen purred out, holding your hand to jump out, “Ever the gentle lady out in the streets.”

“And a freak in the-“

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence, Father Troy,” you threatened. 

“Yes, ma’am,” Troy grinned, scooting away from a punch from Tyreen, “Let’s go, ladies!” The Calypsos ventured ahead of you, waving at the bandits who were busy laying the final touches to the exterior of the new stronghold. You mingled slightly behind, eyeing the massive fort, whistling. 

“I know I got a sweet ass, but you don’t have to announce it,” Troy teased, giving you a quick glance.

“Troy!” Tyreen finally landed a punch on his arm. The tall Calypso barked out a laughter, shoving his sister.

“Naughty kids don’t get rewarded.”

This shut up the Calypsos quickly, slightly quivering at your teasing tone. They dared not to look back for fear of upsetting you. They wanted to get ‘rewarded’ handsomely. 

Reaching a tent on the side of the construction area to be briefed on the stronghold’s progress, the twins turned around to address you only to find you gone.

“W-Where did she go?!” Tyreen questioned, looking around frantically.

“Don’t ask me!” Troy yelled out, ready to call a fanatic to search for you. 

A loud thunk spook them both as they saw you dropping two long, metallic chests by some electronic equipment. Your hands rested on your hips as you nodded, observing the set-up, amused. 

“Sick equipment you got going on, a big broadcast?” you asked, walking towards them outside the tent, “Sorry, forgot about my luggage at the vehicle, went to retrieve it.”

The twins glanced at the metallic chests and then at you. Luggage?

“What you got there? Grenades? Explosives?” Troy grinned, patting you on the head, “Fireworks?”

“Maybe, if you two behave, I’ll show you,” you poked his chest, earning a tiny yelp from Troy. 

“Alright, alright, let’s go inside before Troy rips his pants off here,” Tyreen gestured for you and Troy to enter the tent. You followed, smacking the tall Calypso’s hand from touching your buttocks. Tyreen mouthed at him a ‘behave,’ Troy rolling his eyes. 

A pair of psychos were by a table with various blueprints, giggling and setting a small mock stage on fire. You blinked, unsure what was transpiring before you. The twins laughed, catching the psychos’ attention.

“O-Oh! The Twin Gods are here!” they both said in unison, raising their arms up, giggling more.

“How’s it going boys? Love the interior design of this place, you went all out!” Troy complimented, smacking one of the psychos in the back. This earned him some praises. You stood by, dumbfounded. A pair of psychos were in charge of setting everything up? Now this was something you didn’t see every day in the wastes. 

“These two psychos here have a knack for the grandeur, we saw their work when we raided their bandit camp!” Tyreen stated, patting one of the psychos on the head, “Let me tell you, fucking superb.”

“W-We just had to capture the Twin Gods’ essence!” one of the psychos yelled out, dropping to his knees, “The beauty and radiance!” The other fell next to him, arms up, “A stage fit for gods!”

Tyreen clapped, in glee, “Yes, yes, and yes! I can’t wait to see what you two created!” You merely stared, taking a deep breath. Very passionate psychos you’ve met. You were going to need a moment to soak it in.

\----00000------

The Calypsos were whispering amongst themselves as you checked out the graffiti on the walls of the massive hall that housed the grand stage. Troy had mentioned to you he was the one in charge of the artwork of the cult, impressing you with his skill with spray painting. Some of the graffiti depicted the twins inside a Vault portal, others of them handing out boxes to a crowd of bandits, and another with Tyreen holding a gun and Troy with his blade resting on his shoulder. Under the massive Children of the Vault sigil were smaller sigils, some of them you recognized were from bandit clans. 

“Huh…” you muttered, tilting your head. Despite the rage and all for the Children of the Vault, Troy was acknowledging the background of the bandits under their control. Clever. 

You felt a slight tug on your jacket, facing the offending individual. Troy was grinning down at you.

“So, admiring my artwork?” Troy asked, leaning forward close to your face.

“Did you win the coin toss?”

“Pft, yes. Ty is going to go bother the psychos,” Troy informed, “She’ll be entertained.”

“Ah, fabulous,” you turned to face the graffiti, “Good use of propaganda, visual work is always the strong element in reining in the crowds…”

Troy chuckled, “Even out of bed you always dish out the best compliments.” You shot him a look, then laughed. 

“Yeah, I do have a way with words,” you whispered, “Especially the kind that makes you hot and bothered, right, Troy?” The tall Calypso deeply inhaled, shyly looking away from you. 

“What’s the matter? Usually when I’m pounding into you, gripping tight at your hips, you love hearing me dirty talking to you…” you grinned as you saw a blush appear in the stoic Calypso, “What was the last thing you were screaming? ‘Make me your who-‘” You were met with Troy’s hand over your mouth, muffling it. You laughed.

“N-Not here…!” Troy muttered, eyeing the bandits busy at work. 

“Yeah, yeah. Show me what you got and I don’t mean what it’s your pants right now,” you chuckled, walking away, “Start the tour, Father Troy!” 

Troy caught up to you, nervous and eager. What did you have in store for him?

\------000000------

Two tall structures were entirely covered in white tarps, each of them standing on the back part of the main stage. In between them was a bigger structure with a gigantic skull and spikes sticking out. It screamed of Troy influence.

“Huh, legit skull or welded?” you asked Troy. Bandit lords loved having skulls of Promethea’s deadly wildlife as a symbol of power and wealth.

“Legit, found this bad boy in the wastes near the bogs,” Troy replied, staring up at the skull, patting the tusk’s end, “Split jaw and all, those dinosaur creatures would grow huge.”

“Interesting, what about the tarps? Statues?” you gestured at the structures. Troy grinned, nodding. 

“Yep, the psychos want to unveil it before the broadcast,” Troy grabbed your hand, tugging you to the tarp on the left side of the stage, “How about we sneak a peek?” He lifted the tarp up, allowing you entrance as he followed behind. 

You gazed at the statue’s bottom section, blinking. They were the replica of Troy’s boots.

“Oh… Statues of you and Tyreen…” you whispered. Troy furrowed his eyebrows, unsure about your tone.

“You don’t sound impressed?” Troy poked your cheek.

“On the contrary, I’m actually impressed, you usually see this type of things with corporations and shit, not with the bandits. Just crude structures filled with skulls of war spoils and prisoners,” you tried to look up, noticing the lack of the jacket Troy sported.

“Told them no jacket, psychos were itching to set something on fire,” Troy mused, “Can’t have people burning up while me and Ty are broadcasting.”

“You just want everyone to get a look at your ass,” you snorted. 

“That too, heh,” Troy laughed, pulling you close to him. You could feel his erection through his pants. Troy played with the buttons of your jacket, coyly looking at you. 

“How about looking and feeling the real deal?” he whispered, grinding against you. He was desperate. 

You poked him on his chest, chuckling, “Yeah, I’d like that… kneel. Now.” Troy did as told, watching as you unbuttoned your pants, pushing them down, giving him a view of the strap-on. Your commanding voice was exciting him.

“You’re so obedient, on your knees, just wanting my huge cock in you, right?” you caressed Troy’s cheek, smirking as his breathing became more labored with anticipation, “But you have to work for it, Troy. Show me how much you want it, suck on my huge cock.” You pressed the tip of it on his lips. 

Troy took up the entire length of the strap without hesitation, slightly gagging. You kept a firm grip on his head, easing on the angle, “Careful with your teeth, don’t want you shredding this one apart, then you don’t get anything at all…” You bit your lip as he looked up at you, his eyes dazed and a small whimper reaching your ears. A god on edge of lust and ecstasy at your beck and call. 

You rolled your hips slowly, getting a feel for his reaction. Troy gagged again, keeping himself steady by resting his human hand on your thigh and his mechanical arm on the floor. He tightly closed his eyes as you picked up your pace, whimpering more. 

“That’s a good boy, taking it all in your mouth…” you whispered, tugging at his hair, “Seeing that mouth of yours fucked is a breathtaking sight, Troy.” The tall Calypso moaned, face flushed. You pulled out little by little, trying to keep yourself quiet when Troy kept his tongue on the strap, a trail of saliva coating it. 

“Shit, didn’t think I’d get to see this beautiful display,” you groaned, roughly yanking on his hair, “Such a tease, been holding out on me, haven’t you?” Troy licked his lips, grinning up at you before taking the strap back into his mouth. You let out a low growl, smirking, “Keep this up and I’ll make sure you don’t walk for a while…” He shuddered at the thought, getting more horny. It was no empty threat, you had done it before. 

“Heh, you want that, don’t you? Fuck you hard and good, make you scream?” you taunted as if reading his mind, “Father Troy moaning and begging for this huge cock like a whore?” Troy gagged hard on the strap, whimpering. He tried to reach in between his legs, but you roughly grabbed his hand. His painful erection wanted release.

“No touching…” you hissed out, thrusting hard in his mouth, “You are being a naughty boy, Troy…” He looked up at you, silently pleading. He was aching. You shook your head.

“Keep that mouth busy…” 

Troy whined, defeated. He was already pushing your patience and he knew it. He wanted to get rewarded but the teasing was getting to him. Troy kept the strap in his mouth, bobbing his head, showing that he was able to handle it. He wanted to show you he was a ‘good boy.’

“That’s it, keep going… Keep going…” you purred out, “Fuck…” You were enjoying this exclusive view of Troy, seeing the strap disappear into his mouth over and over again. The sloppy wet noises of Troy’s mouth and tongue were music to your ears. You gave one hard thrust before pulling out, leaving Troy a bit dazed, panting.

“On all fours. Now,” you ordered, grabbing the lube from your pocket. Troy complied, undoing the clasps from his pants, tugging at his jacket to remove it. You grabbed his arm, shaking your head, “Keep your jacket on.”

“W-What?” Troy asked, voice hoarse. You growled, “I said. Keep. It. On.” He nodded, gulping as you pushed him down, ass up in the air. Troy yelped as you slid a cold, lubed up finger in him, stretching him. He covered his mouth, breathing heavily. He felt more fingers slide in causing him to involuntarily to buck his hips against them. 

“Easy now… Relax…” You whispered, kissing his lower back, feeling him shiver at the touch, “I know you are excited, but good boys are patient. Are you a good boy? Are you patient?” 

“I-I’m a good boy… I’m patient…Ah!” Troy bit down his lip, trying to keep his voice low as you pulled your fingers out, slowly easing the strap completely in him, “F-Fuck… it feels so good…” This time you allowed him to touch himself. You moved his jacket, covering his back as you grabbed him by the hips, pulling out little by little. Troy was panting, glanced back at you.

You smirked back at him, winking, before thrusting hard. 

“O-Oh god!” Troy kept a grip on the floor with his mechanical arm, the chains on his neck rattling with every ferocious thrust, “Don’t stop… don’t stop…” He moved in rhythm with your thrusts, moaning loudly, wanting more contact. He was losing himself in the pleasure coursing through him as he worked his cock, beads of pre-cum falling off to the ground. He was struggling to breath, choking for air, his body going crazy. 

“I love hearing you wanting more, Troy,” you teased, “seeing you going crazy underneath me, touching yourself. Do you like my huge cock in you?” You tugged at his hair, “Stretching you with every thrust?” You slapped his buttocks. 

Troy whined, his body slightly shaking, his mechanical arm going weak as he slowly slid down into the floor. He could feel heat coursing through his body as he ejaculated, the mess sticking to his fingers, abdomen and the floor. You sat up, still inside him, “So eager… Let’s get you on your back, I want to see that pretty face of yours.” 

Pulling out, Troy let himself be flipped over, giving you a glimpse of his current state. His lips were half parted, his face flushed, eyes dazed with lust and breathing heavily. You reached out to caress his cheek, chuckling as he leaned to the touch, “You look fucking beautiful with the jacket on. Something sexy about fucking you in it… I think it’s the blush, it goes well with the white and black of it.” You lightly traced his tattoos on his chest, earning a whimper from him. He offered his cum coated fingers to you, getting aroused as you licked them clean. 

You gave his hand soft kisses as you slid back in him, Troy arching his back, wrapping his legs around your waist. 

“M-More.. More please…” Troy pleaded, voice small, bucking his hips to get friction, “I want more…”

“Go ahead, Troy, move,” You kneaded at his hips, “You got me locked up with your legs, I’m afraid I can’t do much.” A lie, but you wanted to see him suffer a bit. He was being ‘naughty.’

Troy whined, slamming his fist on the floor, “M-Move!” You were busy admiring how soft his skin felt under your fingertips, unlike your own skin that had seen the harsh sun, gunshots, mechanic injuries, and cuts graze it. You leaned forward, your lips meeting his chest in soft kisses. Troy’s breathing hitched as you licked it, gently nipping, teasing. You felt Troy’s human hand rest on your head, guiding you to sensitive areas. His leg grip around your waist lessened, causing you to smirk as you laid on his chest. Without warning, you thrusted hard, hearing Troy scream out in pleasure. 

“Oh god, oh god..” he kept moaning, trying to cover his mouth in vain. You kept hitting that sweet spot of his, Troy’s mind going blank. 

“That’s what you get for ordering me around, Troy.”

Troy dearly hoped no one heard him screaming.

Oh.

He heard a rush of footsteps forward in the area. Troy looked at you horrified. He was only met with a grin and a wink from you. 

“You all heard that right?”

“Y-Yeah… that sounded like Father Troy…”

“Oh shit! W-We are not under attack are we?”

Troy glanced up from his position, covering his mouth this time around. He couldn’t say anything to shoo them off unless exposing his current state. He shut his eyes, biting back a loud moan when you wrapped your hands around his cock, slowly stroking it, his body betraying him.

This was your punishment on him. 

Little whimpers were escaping from him as you kept jerking him, lazily moving your hips against his. With a few more strokes and feeling the heat in his body rise again, he bit down hard on his hand, a few tears falling as he ejaculated again, muffling his own screams. 

“I hear something.”

Troy opened his eyes, nervously looking at the shadows of the bandits moving about on the stage. You weren’t stopping your movements, only growing bolder as he shot you looks of worry, licking your fingers of Troy’s cum. A shadow stood in front of the tarp. 

“I think its coming from here…” Troy muffled a yelp as you pulled out suddenly, zipping up your pants as you had him curl up, his jacket covering him at an angle. You picked up the tarp, poking your head out, freaking out the bandits.

“Sup?” you ask, grinning.

“O-Oh..! You were in there?!” he bandit questioned.

“Yeah, Father Troy informed me the statue’s support was slightly weak, came to inspect it…” you glance backwards, “Kinda dangerous actually, part of the metal sheet fell on him, so whoever didn’t weld it correctly, well…” you giggled. You picked up the tarp more, giving the bandits a glimpse of Troy.

“F-Father Troy!”

Troy froze, gulping. He couldn’t move much.

“Eh, he’s fine. Don’t worry,” you waved off at them, “Just a small bump is all! Off you all go, please inform the God Queen and those weird psychos about statue’s base support.”

“S-Sure thing!” the bandit said, shooing the others away, all of them leaving. After they left the area, you cackled, going back inside the tarp, wiping your fingers on your pants. Troy was now sitting up, leaning against the statue’s leg. 

“A small bump?” Troy asked, looking at his bloody hand.

“What? You wanted me to tell them that the reason you were on the floor is because I screwed you?” You asked. Troy raised his eyebrow, “I hate it when you make sense.”

“Aw, no need for that pouty face,” you teased, approaching him, “Come on, where’s that little smile?” Troy stuck his tongue out to you. Laughing, you pinched slightly his cheek, “Or is your mouth a bit sore after I face fucked you?” Troy’s cheeks gained a shade of red, looked away. 

You had a way with words.

“Come on, let me help you put your pants on, pft,” you aided Troy in clasping and buttoning up his pants as well as adjusting his jacket, helping him up to his feet. Before you could pull away, he wrapped his arms around you, bring you close to him. 

“What’s up?” you quietly ask. Troy didn’t respond, only keeping you there for a while, rubbing your back. You hummed, patting him on the chest. You suppose this was your ‘reward’ for pleasuring him. 

You were okay with it. You liked feeling his soft skin against your rough one.

\------000000-----

Troy was thankful his limping wasn’t too noticeable by the time you and he returned to the Calypsos’ resting quarters in the stronghold. You helped patch up his injured hand, scolding him for biting it despite that he was on the verge of alerting the bandits about the clandestine event happening under the statue. After dumping him on his bed, you ventured to the bathroom to freshen up, changing clothes and removing the strap-on, knowing Tyreen wanted her turn with you. 

Splashing water on your face, you noticed a small purple bag with “Tyreen” embroidered on it by the sink, a small note left underneath.

“Surprise me, <3”

You blinked, curiously peeking inside the bag, a slight blush on your cheeks as you eyed the contents. Chuckling, you picked an item, placing it in one of your pockets for the appropriate time.

\-------0000000--------

When you met up with Tyreen, she was waiting by the area underneath the main stage where you assumed the cultists would be standing, audience to the live broadcast. Several metal beams were suspended up high, giant spotlights glaring at the stage. In Tyreen’s hand was a small remote, which she was currently operating it, adjusting the angles of the lighting.

“Sup,” you announced yourself, spooking Tyreen. You have her a cheeky smile.

“Hey! For a moment I thought I was going to see some bodies piled up around here, you know, with that close call,” she giggled, glancing at the tarp on Troy’s statue, “He doesn’t like it when people… interrupt him, pft.”

“Oh, but I love it when they interrupt me, it’s like a little rush just getting caught in the act,” you grinned, watching Tyreen blush at the comment. It reminded her of the time in the throne room and the balcony. 

“I-I suppose…” Tyreen said, sheepishly smiling, “So, what are your thoughts? Décor, lighting?” You glanced at the main hall, the large stained-glass windows portraying the twins in front of a Vault entrance loomed over the area, casting a holy but eerie atmosphere with the red lights flooding the bottom part of the floor, clashing with the white lights above. Signs above the several pillars read of “CoV” and “OBEY” in red neon lights. 

“Mayhem, chaos, doomsday-ish…. Wrath of God- uh, Twin Gods,” you observed, poking at electronic equipment near Tyreen, “Those psychos really went all out with this set-up. I guess when they get fixated on something, they devote a lot of energy to it.”

“As long as they don’t set anything on fire,” Tyreen giggled.

“As long as they don’t set THEMSELVES anything on fire,” you repeated, chuckling, “If you think about it, mimics divine cleansing with fire…” Tyreen tilted her head, curious. 

“Don’t give Troy ideas either,” she mused, pointing at the large COV steel frame underneath the main stage, grinning.

“The psychos did that, awesome right?” she looked at you, putting the remote down, clapping. 

“That’s fucking huge… really, did they?” you asked, touching the frame. You could see several electrical wirings inside. A giant neon sign. Unlike the other lighting, this fixture was off.

“Yep, I had to be specific on what could be ‘lit up’ so to speak, I’m sure Troy told you about them wanting to literally light up his statue’s jacket,” Tyreen laughed, seeing your horrified face.

“Something like that, yeah,” you muttered, “So, what’s the walkthrough, are you all rehearsing or just going on with the flow?” 

Tyreen shook her head, “A mini rehearsal before getting everyone in, Troy set up the scripts. Mouthpiece has to adjust the fixed camera angles and surveyors.” She grabbed your hand, guiding you up the stage by side stairs, leading you towards the front, above where you and her were previously standing. Tyreen pointed at several metal beams with surveyors perched on them.

“They’ll start from there and descend down,” she said, glancing behind at you. Approaching Tyreen from behind, you pressed your hips against hers.

“So, this is the spot where everyone well be able to see you and Troy?” you asked, resting your chin on her shoulder. She giggled, feeling you caressing her sides, glad she didn’t bring her cumbersome jacket along.

“Y-Yeah… Surveyors will be flying around, everyone will be down there…chanting…” she took a deep breath when you kissed her neck, “F-Fireworks go off, me and Troy walk over…”

“I’m listening,” you whispered, grinding yourself against her, “Keep going, give me the walkthrough…” You snaked a hand through the side flaps of her shirt, feeling her warm skin against your cold hand. Tyreen shuddered, nodding nervously. The spotlights glared down at you and Tyreen, making her feel vulnerable. As before in the throne room, she ordered no one to enter the main hall lest they wanted to get smite by her.

“W-We walk over here… announce ourselves… We have prisoners brought in…” Tyreen leaned back against you as you massaged her breasts, moaning, “I-I use my powers… take their energy…” She whimpered, knees weak as you sucked, nipped on her neck, “O-Oh… I-I…”

“You what?” you teased, “Get on your knees for me?” You smirked as she shook her head, a blush decorating her cheeks. 

“I announce… the cult…” Tyreen jumped as you unfastened her pants, letting them fall, pulling down her underwear. With your other hand, you unbuttoned her shirt, exposing her chest. 

“Keep going…. Don’t mind me…” you kissed her cheek. She grabbed your hand on her breast, panting. She whimpered when your other hand trailed down between her legs, teasing. 

“I receive everyone…” the white-haired Calypso moaned loudly, bucking against your intrusive fingers, “P-Proclaim the Vaults…” She gasped as you added another finger, “the Vaults...”

“What about the Vaults?” you chuckled, nuzzling her cheek, “You’re so wet, Tyreen… Imagining this before?” You were torturing her with slow movements, enjoying her struggle to get more friction out of your fingers. 

“Rightful… rightfully belongs to u-us! Oh g-god…” You kept a firm grip around Tyreen as she stumbled down.

“Easy, easy, we can’t have you getting hurt before the big night!” You helped her down, sitting her on your lap. You brought your fingers up, offering it to her. Tyreen eagerly took them into her mouth, sucking them, moaning. 

“Good girl,” you pulled your fingers out of her mouth, kissing her, “What else happens after you announce the Vaults belong to the cult?” You hid your face on her neck, nipping at her skin. Tyreen shuddered. Reaching to one of your side pockets, you took out a small pink vibrator in a case and lube, the former being the item you grabbed from the purple bag. Removing the case, you lubed up the device. The God Queen licked her lips, excitement bubbling up. 

“I-I make the claim… that anyone…” Tyreen arched her back as you pushed the pulsing vibrator inside her, spreading her legs to give you more access, “C-Claim, anyone.. Oh…” The vibrating sensations were pushing her to the edge. 

“Claim?” you smirked, enjoying the sight of Tyreen panting and guiding your hand more into her, “What is the claim, Tyreen? Don’t leave me hanging…” 

Tyreen sobbed, bucking her hips against the vibrator, moaning, “Anyone… god!” She threw her head back, orgasming, her body shaking. She desperately clung to you, hiding her face on your chest, “Mm…. Claim.. anyone gets in our… way…” 

“Anyone gets in your way?” You chuckled, thrusting the vibrator in and out of her, “What happens to those that get in your way?” Tyreen mewled, digging her nails into your shoulders. It was getting more and more difficult for her to make a coherent thought much less talk. All her mind and body were focusing on was receiving pleasure, more friction. You tugged back on Tyreen’s hair, pulling her head slightly back, growling, “What happens to those that get in your way, Tyreen?”

She gasped, moaning loudly, “T-They end up dead.. I-I suck their energy….out!” You crushed your lips against hers, biting on her lower lip, moaning against her as she let you take dominance. You parted for air, grinning at her. Tyreen gazed back, giving you a small grin, eyes filled with lust. 

“You are going to show everyone what you are capable of?” You asked, giving her soft kisses on her neck. She moved her head to the side, wanting more. Tyreen could feel her body getting hot, her Siren tattoos glowing bright. You kept your steady pace with the vibrator, Tyreen whimpering. 

“Y-Yes…” She grabbed your hand holding the vibrator, helping you increase movement, “I-I have to show… e-everyone…” She bit her lip, closing her eyes, “w-we’re serious… oh god… don’t fucking stop…” You were gently sucking on her shoulder, leaving little marks. Tyreen lost herself in the moment, whining and whimpering. You kept asking her questions, increasing your pace with the vibrator, enjoying her attempts to answer. 

“Just imagine a surveyor just flying around, capturing the action of the God Queen enjoying some good fuck, that little close-up of your blushing face,” you taunted, hearing Tyreen mewling, nuzzling your cheek. With your fingertips, you teased her back, hearing her giggle. 

“That tickles…” Tyreen whispered, giving you small kisses on your neck. Her lips met yours again, desperate. You indulged her, kissing back while keeping busy with the vibrator, feeling her tense up as she orgasmed. She whimpered when you pulled the vibrator out, digging her nails into your shoulder.

“Naughty girls don’t get rewarded,” you reminded her, turning off the vibrator, pressing the tip of it on her lips, “Be a good girl and lick it.” She nervously glanced at it, then at you before proceeding. You let out a small groan, watching her lick the vibrator clean. 

“Simple as that,” you teased, pulling the vibrator away. 

“W-Was I a good girl?” Tyreen asked, somewhat out of breath. 

You grinned, pressing your forehead against hers, “Sit on my face and you’ll find out.” Tyreen’s face got red with your bold command. 

“I-I… M-Me? O-Oh…” She was stuttering, as you laid on your back, coaxing her to sit on your face.

“Come on, Tyreen,” you purred out. Tyreen gulped, carefully lowering herself down, not wanting to hurt you. She had a good angle on your face as she grabbed your hair, guiding herself on your waiting lips. With a few licks by you, Tyreen was a moaning mess, panting. She wasn’t sure what she preferred better: your tongue or the vibrator. Perhaps she could test it out at another time with you. 

She locked gaze with you, gulping as you stuck your tongue out long enough for her to see it disappear back inside her folds. 

“You taste good, Tyreen,” you grinned, licking your lips. She was shaking, feeling her Siren tattoos flaring up. The fucking tease. The way your voice oozed with mischief even in your current position was too much for her. 

“Mm…Ah!” Tyreen moaned loudly, not caring if anyone heard her as she grinded harder against your mouth, whimpering, riding another orgasm. You kept a steady grip on her, your teasing tongue eagerly cleaning her up, sucking on her sensitive skin on her inner thigh areas. When Tyreen pulled roughly on your hair, you growled, slapping her on the buttocks. She immediately eased her grip, whining. 

“Pull my fucking hair again and I’ll stop,” you hissed out, glaring at her, “What did I say about naughty girls?” You pinched her buttocks again.

Tyreen yelped, “N-Naughty girls don’t get rewarded… Only good girls…” She gave you a pleading look, “P-Please… I-I’ll behave…” You huffed, resuming in eating her out. Tyreen caressed your hair with a hand as encouragement, pinching her breast with the other one, moaning. Her body was on fire, the sensation you were providing between her legs was getting her riled up. 

She was at your mercy. 

Tyreen bit her lip, closing her eyes, enjoying the feeling of your tongue in her. She didn’t notice a lost bandit walking into the area until they stumbled into a shelf of electronics in a darker part of the hall. She quickly turned around, shocked. In a hurry, she got up quickly, stumbling forward. You grabbed her from falling off the stage, slick covering your mouth.

“A-Ah! I-I didn’t mea-!” the bandit shouted, covering their eyes. 

“YOU FUCKING DISOBEYED MY ORDERS!” Tyreen shouted, glaring as she lifted her Siren hand out, snapping her fingers. In an instant, the bandit’s energy got sucked up, turning into a husk. 

You wiped your chin with your shirt, having looked away in time. Tyreen growled, holding your hand, “I didn’t want you seeing that.”

“Or them seeing you like this?” you asked. She didn’t pick any teasing or malice in your tone. You were more worried about her than witnessing her powers. 

“Eh, it is what is, fucker is gone,” you said, now looking at her. She leaned forward, licking your chin, tasting herself. Tyreen tilted your head, sticking her tongue in your mouth, kissing you. Getting rough with her, you bit her bottom lip, enjoying her little whimpers escaping her. Little make-out sessions with her was one of your favorite things. 

A ping from Tyreen’s EchoNet device cause you and her to break apart, the latter scrambling to pick up the device from her pants’ pocket.

.:DerpNugget (Troy): Sorry to ruin your time alone, but cultists are showing up, wrap it up lol

If only he knew Tyreen killed one a few moments ago.

She growled, throwing the device aside. You laughed, giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

“No need for that sour face,” you helped Tyreen grab her clothes, “Come on, you can’t let your followers wait any longer, unless you want another pile of husks around here.” 

Tyreen pouted, adjusting her shirt and pants, “Alright…” You gave her a small reassuring hug.

She stared at you for a while before kissing you back, giggling. 

You smiled, liking the sound of her laughter. 

\-------0000000------

You curled up on the bed, snoozing in the Calypsos resting quarters. The twins were currently rehearsing prior to the live broadcast to make everything was in working order. They had exhausted you with their little tour of the stronghold and the stage area, somehow being able to move around despite how rough you got with them. Maybe your bandit years were catching up to your body.

You opened an eye when the door to the room flung open, the Calypsos walking in. Troy removed his jacket, throwing himself on the bed while Tyreen just flopped over near you. 

“Fucking tired…” Troy muttered, hiding his face on your neck. Tired on being on his knees?

“Ugh, I need a nap… or else I’m going to collapse on stage tonight…” Tyreen rested her head on your chest. She almost did when you and her were caught.

You only hummed in response, agreeing. You drifted to sleep, the twins joining you soon after, arms wrapped around you.

\----0000000----

Eyeing the large crowd of fanatics from behind the stage, you glanced down at the two metallic chests you brought over for the stronghold visit. You were unsure whether to open them or save them for later. The Calypsos were talking to Mouthpiece not far from you, doing last minute checkups for the live broadcast and ceremony. 

You didn’t want to bother them, seeing as how they were slightly nervous and irritated by sudden equipment issues that thankfully you were able to fix to prevent someone getting throttled. Maybe the contents of the box will cheer them up? You tapped your fingertip on your cheek, deep in thought. 

“Hey, get to your spot!” a fanatic shouted, spooking you, “Don’t be loitering around!”

You were about to respond when you felt a presence loom over you. Glancing up, Troy was glaring at the fanatic, Tyreen showing up next to you. 

“That’s not a nice way to talk to her,” Tyreen smirked seeing the fear in the fanatic, “Get lost unless you want to receive some divine punishment.”

“If by the count of 3 you are not gone… well, you’ll find out… 3….2…” Troy snickered, watching as the fanatic rushed off to the main hall. 

“….well then,” you started, rubbing the back of your head, “I was only going to say, ‘oh, yeah, just give me a minute and I’ll leave!’ but that works too?” Troy leaned forward, resting his chin on your head. 

“Eh, they got to remember their place,” Troy said, placing his hands on your shoulders, slightly kneading, “Can’t have them just doing what they want.” You wanted to make a remark about that. Technically, you were doing what you wanted with them, so to speak. For how long, you weren’t sure. 

Tyreen held your hand, “So, something in your mind? You were staring at your luggage for a while.” You patted Troy’s cheek, gesturing him to grab the metallic chests. He complied, setting them up a table nearby. 

“Uh, yeah… I didn’t want to be a bother right now since you two are busy with the broadcast thing,” you shrugged, receiving odd looks from the twins. Normally you were ‘bold’ when making comments to them. Then again, this was the first time you were out in public with them that wasn’t the main stronghold. 

You unlocked one of the chests, revealing a large crimson gun with “God Queen” engraved on the sides of the barrel. Carefully, you took it out, holding it out for Tyreen. She blinked, gazing at the gun and then at you.

“F-For me?” she asked, grabbing the gun. You nodded, “Yeah, figured I’d give you something as a present for the broadcast. Its up to you if you want to use it, of course… It’s an assault rifle, no recoil, won’t heat up.” You went for the other chest, opening it up.

Tyreen inspected her new gun, eyes wide in amazement. She hadn’t seen this type of craftsmanship from the other guns the mechanics would come up with. She let her Siren hand trace the engraving of ‘God Queen.’ Troy eyed it as well, mesmerized. 

The other chest contained a black and red sniper rifle, an engraved orange snake coiled around the barrel, red skulls etched on the grips and sights. You handed this one to Troy.

“I know you are more of a close-range fighter, with your blade and all, didn’t have time to make a gun attachment… so this will do…” you said, looking away. Troy gazed at the rifle, speechless. The skulls and snakes engraved were the same as the ones he sported on his jacket. He held it in his mechanical arm, surprised at the size of it. 

“Yeah, I made it so its easier for you to hold with both arms… Also, there’s two modes on each gun, try it out,” you pointed at a small lever on the sides of their guns. Tyreen and Troy flipped the lever down, aiming away. Tyreen shot, a small spark and a pop let out, exploding into a small firework. Troy shot as well, a little tune and a flag with “BANG!” popped out alongside colorful confetti.

“Pft… Hahahaah!” Troy laughed, “Fucking awesome!” He shot again, watching more confetti fly around. Tyreen giggled, shooting more, “Fireworks!”

You observed them both, smiling a bit knowing they liked your presents. Tyreen flipped the switch up, shooting again. This time it shot out bullets.

“Oh shit…” Tyreen whispered, looking at you. 

“Ah, yeah, that’s the ‘normal’ mode,” you chuckled, “Careful what setting you have it on, either ‘normal’ or ‘fun’ mode.”

“These are fantastic…” Tyreen approached you, giving you a kiss on the cheek, “I love it!” 

Troy laughed, picking you up with his mechanical arm, “They are! Sick sniper rifle, I’ll be sure to use it!” 

“You two will use them…?” you were slightly surprised. Tyreen always used her powers and Troy used his blade, that was the main reason you added the ‘fun’ mode for them to use it as props but still have the feel of a real gun. The twins grinned at you, nodding. 

“Of course we will!” Tyreen said, tapping the barrel of the gun, “Got to show everyone our lovely gifts!”

“Fuck yeah, sweet shit we have, one of a kind, right?” Troy nudged you on your side. You laughed, “Haha, yeah.”

“So, what’s the count?” Tyreen asked, steadying the gun in her hands. Troy looked at you.

You rolled your eyes, sighing, “Was I supposed to keep count? I thought you two were keeping count!” It was their stupid bet from last time. They kept harping on you to pick your favorite Calypso. You would give them vague answers, having them fight it out on who would keep a “point” in their favor. 

“What!” Troy yelled, “Goddamnit…. Well, I guess we will have to start over again, right, Ty?” He smirked. You stared at them both. Tyreen grinned, “I think so too, Troy!”

You groaned, waving them off, “Ugh, sure, whatever! I’m going to my spot, don’t go shoving those guns at the psychos!” The Calypsos laughed, heading the opposite direction to commence the broadcast. Pushing through the crowd, you made your way towards the back of the main hall, climbing up the scaffolds to get a better view. It didn’t take long before the back part of the stage collapsed, revealing the night sky.

“THE STAGE HAS BEEN SET FOR THE CALYPSOS!” Mouthpiece shouted, riling up the crowd of fanatics, fireworks set off, “COMING TO YOU LIVE! TYREEN AND TROY CALYPSO!” The fanatics went insane, chanting and yelling praises. The tarps covering the statues were pulled down, more fireworks going off. In the back part, center stage area, Tyreen and Troy waved, walking towards the front part. The white-haired Calypso was shooting her gun, grinning at the popping fireworks while Troy kept waving, no blade or sniper rifle in sight. 

You observed them as prisoners were brought up, Tyreen announcing that the Vaults were the cult’s birthright and that anyone getting in their way would end up like the prisoners. When she mentioned this, she activated her powers, sucking their energy out, leaving husks with crystals formed on their bodies. Troy laughed, petting one of the petrified prisoners as a surveyor panned away from the Calypsos. 

It felt odd that you were intimate with the twins, having them melt under your touch and then seeing this unhinged side of them up close. You had heard stories about their feats, but they rarely did anything too ‘crazy’ in front of you back in the main stronghold. Tyreen’s earlier kill was tame by your standards.

The show went on as they conducted a LiveScream, more prisoners being brought over, Mouthpiece announcing the successful raids, and some psychos setting themselves on fire. Short-lived on the fire part. After it ended, everyone departed, another raid had been announced. As you made your way to leave with the fanatics, a priest stopped you.

“I have a ride to catch, you weirdo,” you said. The priest chuckled, “The Twin Gods request your presence.”

“But I’m going to the raid…?” you questioned, eyeing the bandit technicals that were departing. 

“They don’t like waiting,” the priest pressed on, grabbing your arm. You growled, tugging it away, “I can walk.” You followed him back to the tent, the priest bowing and leaving the site. 

“Ugh, creeps me out,” you stood outside, clearing your throat, “Uh… you wanted to see me…?”

A hand popped out, grabbing you and pulling you inside. Your fighting instinct immediately kicked in, grabbing the offending hand, twisting the arm and pinning the individual down. 

“Holy shit Troy, she took you down easily,” Tyreen laughed, clapping.

You blinked, looking down at Troy. He was grinning back at you. 

“Well, this is how we met, right?” Troy joined in the laughter as you let go of him. 

“Oh, sorry about that…” You helped him stand up, embarrassed, “It’s not like I can knock or anything…” You fidgeted in your spot as Troy messed with your hair.

“Its fine, no hard feelings, but it was hot though,” Troy winked at you. Tyreen hugged you from behind, giggling, “Not in front of me, Troy!”

“So, you two wanted to see me? Everyone else is leaving for the raid…” You patted Tyreen’s hands as you felt her squeeze you a bit. 

“You’re riding with us!” Tyreen announced, giving you a kiss on the back of your neck, “You will get to see us in action again.” Troy patted his sniper rifle you had given him, “Yep, can’t wait to use this bad boy out there!”

“Oh?” you blinked, surprised. Tyreen let go, grabbing your hand, “Heading out now!” She pulled you out of the tent, Troy trailing behind you two, laughing. You ignored the odd looks from the fanatics and priests waiting for the twins as they followed you inside the war technical. Soon, the war technical headed out, following the convoy of bandit technicals.

“So, what do you think?” Tyreen asked, kissing your hand, “Like the place?” Her other hand trailed to your waist.

Troy rested his head on top of yours, “Yeah, tell us, amazing right?” His hand was neatly placed on your thigh. 

“I will admit the place does radiate big dick energy,” you stated, casual, “But you two are being huge dicks if you don’t pull your hands out of under my shirt.” The twins laughed, shaking their heads.

“Let us be naughty for once,” Tyreen teased.

“We will behave afterwards!” Troy grinned. 

You groaned, “Fine, whatever… Hey, not too rough!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -
> 
> The betting has been reset, poor Reader. ;)
> 
> If ya’ll have any suggestions as to where the reader can go crazy with the Calypsos, feel free to comment. Might take up some prompt requests or something ehehe…
> 
> You can sent prompt ideas for this fic at my tumblr MarsMaru or post them in the comment sections here in AO3
> 
> Kudos and Comments feed this tiny gremlin!


	3. Fishing for Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You learn something new about Troy. Unfortunately for her, so does Tyreen.
> 
>  
> 
> (This is a Troy-centered chapter.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Kinks(?), rough sex, dirty talk, oral sex
> 
> Not beta-read, because my cat put me in the naughty corner for writing this.

\-----000000-----

At first, you thought your mechanic buddies stashed the item into your locker as a prank or someone you slept with left it behind as a gift. You hadn’t really had time to mess around with your fuck buddies due to the warehouse demanding everyone to work double to prepare for raids, any time available was for the Calypsos. So, when you found the item, you were confused, for once:

A black fishnet stocking. 

Just a single stocking.

Afterwards, you’d find them in your workbench, in your hut, again in your locker at the warehouse and even got it delivered to the CoV bar with a drink. Your mechanic buddies were jealous. By now, you had three pairs: black, red, and white.

“Damn, who did you score with that you blew their mind up?” one of them asked, laughing as you put away the stocking in your pocket, “I wish I was gifted panties or some briefs.” The group erupted in a ruckus of laughter. You finished your drink, sniffing. 

“Don’t know,” you replied, demanding another drink, “Been tired, haven’t had time to go around.” The Calypsos were busy as well, currently conducting a raid. For those, they had their ‘favorites’ to take with them. 

“Maybe an admirer? Remember that psycho that kept dropping off hearts for that mechanic in Warehouse #3?” another mechanic said, chuckling, “So cute, too bad the psycho left a dynamite in the last one, killing the dude.”

“Made his heart explode with love,” you said, laughing, “Well, can’t complain. It’s not a psycho at least.”

“True, true, ha!” a mechanic slapped your back, “Don’t look so gloomy, we’ll toss a coin and see who you take back to the hut!” You snickered, shaking your head.

“As much as I like to, I’ll pass,” you took a sip of your drink, “I’m ready to hit the sack, fucking tired.”

You got a mumble of agreements, several of your buddies lifting their drinks up in solidarity. Tossing a few coins to a cup by the bar, you bid farewell to your mechanic buddies, heading towards your hut. Along the way, you noticed the last of the caravan from the raid coming back, a crowd of cultists welcoming the party.

“Huh, I guess the Twin Gods are back today,” you observed, entering the housing complex. Your roommate was there, one of the female mechanics you work with, laying on her bunk bed, reading a book.

“Finished for the day?” she asked, flipping a page. You removed your mechanic jumpsuit, tossing it aside, your roommate eyeing you. You gave her a flirty look.

“Yep, got another present as well,” you mentioned, entering the small shower in your bunk room.

“Another stocking? You gotta give me a pair, pft,” she mused, getting up and picking at your pockets, taking out the stocking, “That’s makes, what? Three pairs?”

“Three pairs!” you shouted from the shower, “Don’t take any, got it?” Your roommate laughed, putting the stocking back in the pocket.

“Yeah, yeah. Maybe you should go Cinderella up on everyone here and have them try the stockings to find the real culprit!” your roommate wheezed, hearing you slip.

“Goddamnit, you want to kill me?” you were laughing, stepping out of the shower. Your roommate threw you a towel, still laughing. Drying off your body, you snorted, “You are impossible, I swear.”

“That’s why we are roommates,” she said, snickering, “Plus the benefits.” She winked at you, causing you to laugh more.

“Oh yeah, the benefits,” you mused. The sleeping-with-roommates benefits. As you rummaged for new fresh clothes, a knock got the attention of your roommate, leaving you alone in the small room. Chatter was heard before she came back, rolling her eyes, “Priest is here for you, the God Queen is summoning you.”

“This late?” you said, sighing, “Ugh, fine…” You wanted to sleep.

“Bottom drawer, pink box,” your roommate said, snickering, “Don’t leave the missus waiting!” She dodged the wet towel, going back to her bunk bed. You grabbed the pink box, taking out a strap-on. Placing it on, you remembered the stockings, wondering if perhaps it was Tyreen who left them around. She seemed the type for it, but you never saw her wearing any. Zipping up your pants, you got the three pairs of stockings, stuffing them in your belt pocket.

“Don’t break anything!” your roommate said, waving at you. You flipped her off, laughed.

\------00000000-------

Arriving at the main complex, you eyed the new war spoils of the Calypsos. Several new bandit technicals and captured bandits were stashed away on the convoy’s flatbeds, waiting to be processed and the bandits to be questioned for information. From what you knew, this raid was one of the biggest they had so far. This meant the twins would be in a good mood. The priest ushered you inside, the inside of the main living quarters of the Twin Gods bustling with life. 

“The hell, is there some sort of party going on, this late?” you asked, avoiding cultists moving items and furniture around.

“The Twin Gods have acquired new furnishings,” the priest informed, taking you down a lone hallway, “The vanquished bandits possessed many curious items.”

“You don’t say…” you whispered, waiting by a door with the priest. He knocked twice, hearing a ‘Come in.’ He complied, opening the door for you. It was a small study, Tyreen was sitting on a loveseat couch, going through several crystal samples that were scattered around her in several boxes.

“My God Queen, I have brought-“

“Yes, I know, you are dismissed,” Tyreen said, putting her crystals down. The priest bowed, leaving you alone with Tyreen.

“Uh, hey? Congrats on the raid…?” you started, unsure. Tyreen skipped over to you, wrapping her arms around your neck, bringing you for a hungry kiss. You eagerly returned it.

“I missed you,” she purred out, kissing you again. You chuckled, letting your hands wander and rest on her backside, “I can tell, summoning me at this hour?” She grinned, glancing at the door.

“Hm?” you turned around, though Tyreen grabbed your chin, making you face her.

“Don’t worry about it,” she said, giggling. You were used to her odd quirks. Before things got steamy, you remembered the stockings.

“Hey… I know this is going to sound weird, but by any chance… do you own fishnet stockings…? I’ve found them all over the place…” you asked. Tyreen shot you a baffled look. 

“No…? I don’t wear those things… Why?” she inquired, curious. You took the three pairs out, showing them to her. She noticed the colors, shocked. 

“Oh… Yeah, those don’t belong to me… they belong to-“ A knock at the door caught your attention, Tyreen sighing, “Come in!” A priest poked his head in, nervous.

“Ah, my God Queen… Father Troy is looking for-“

“Yes, I know!” she rubbed her face, “I can’t believe I got cockblocked by my own brother!” This startled you. Then, it dawned on you what was going on.

“You lost the coin toss, didn’t you?” you snickered, “You are being a naughty girl, trying to trick me like that…” You smirked as she looked away, blushing. 

“J-Just go!” Tyreen covered her face, turning around. You laughed, pulling her hands down, kissing her on the cheek, “Aw, don’t worry, you’ll get your turn.” You pinched her buttocks, hearing Tyreen yelp. She gave you a warning look, but grinned, giving you a quick peck on the cheek.

“Okay…” she said, heading back to the loveseat couch. You exited the room with the priest, leaving Tyreen to her own devices.

She leaned back on the couch, shock still present on her face, “That fucking explains all those boxes from the lingerie online store shipped to T.C.!” She didn’t judge Troy, but was very surprised he was bold enough to place them around the hub without anyone knowing, including you and herself.

\------000000-------

Tyreen wasn’t the owner of the fishnet stockings, further puzzling you. You accidentally bumped into the priest, stopping in front of an all familiar wooden door with the snake sigils carved on it.

“Father Troy awaits inside,” the priest said, knocking and bowing before departing. You waved good-bye at the priest, opening the door, walking in. The room was dimly lit, the source of light being candles on the night stands on the sides of the large bed. Troy was laying on his bed on his mechanical arm side, wearing his signature jacket, his back facing you. Hearing the door open and close, he glanced back.

“Yo,” he lifted his human hand up, “How’s it going?”

You grinned, “Going well, so far, Tyreen tried to sneak me away it seems.” Troy laughed, not moving, “Sounds like her, she lost the coin toss on the way here.”

“Figures, I give her credit for it, so, what will it be today?” you asked, raising an eyebrow. Troy hadn’t moved from his spot to your surprise.

Troy chuckled, “You sound like I’m ordering something to eat.” He turned to face you, giving you a glimpse of what was under the jacket. He was practically nude, save for the very damning thigh-high, black fishnet stockings he was wearing.

Your eyes widened, “Y-You were the one with the stockings?!” Troy winked at you.

“Maybe?” the tall Calypso said, resting his mechanical hand on his leg, snapping the band of the stocking, “Had to keep your attention on us – well on me – while we were gone on raids.” He smirked. 

“Wow, fishing for my attention, eh?” you snickered, approaching him by the bedside, “Let me have a look at you….” Troy offered his hand to you, allowing himself to be pulled up to stand. He was amazed on your strength, the bulkiness of his mechanical arm not even mattering. 

You eyed him hungrily, the black fishnet stockings accentuated his legs.

“Oh, Troy… just for me?” you whispered, teasing by tugging a bit one of the stockings, pressing your hand between the material and his thigh, pinching his soft skin, “You sure have my full attention…” His breath hitched as one of your hands wandered his side. 

“I-I prepped myself already…” Troy said, nervous with your tone. You pushed him against the wall, pulling down your own pants and kicking your boots off. He could feel the strap on against his belly, anticipation building up in him. 

“That’s why you weren’t moving when I walked in,” you hissed, lifting him up by his legs, “Being a damn tease…” He yelped, grabbing on to your shoulders. You were holding him up as if he weighed nothing. Troy could feel himself getting more aroused being pinned against the wall. 

“I’m over here thinking it was someone else or Tyreen with those damn stockings,” You pressed the tip of the strap in him, Troy breathing heavily, “Turns out it was you…!” Troy moaned loudly as you pushed inside him. He bit his lip as you pulled out slowly, waiting. You winked at him, biting your bottom lip. 

He screamed as you gave a hard thrust, “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” 

You gripped tight on his legs, keeping him pinned as you increased the pace, “I’m going to give you such a good fuck for wearing those fishnet stockings, maybe leave you fucking sore for pulling something like that!” Troy was panting, screaming more and more as you kept going. 

“Oh god…!” he whimpered as you pushed his legs back, getting a better angle on him, “Oh fuck!” You looked at him, smirking as he was having a difficult time getting a grip on your shoulders with every thrust. After several encounters with Troy, you found out he was extremely flexible, using that to your advantage to keep his legs up. You dug your nails into his legs, ripping apart the thread of the stockings. Troy was out of it to give a fuck about his stockings getting torn. 

“If you don’t keep quiet, I’ll grab one of the stockings and stuff it in your mouth…!” you warned, slowing your pace, “You got people out there…!” You weren’t sure if some cultists were aware of their Twin Gods getting royally screwed by a bandit mechanic. If they weren’t, you didn’t want more to find out. Last one got killed before a live broadcast. Only your roommate knew about it due the priests constantly coming around.

“FUCK YOU!” Troy shouted, getting caught up in the moment. 

You growled, “I’m doing the fucking here, remember that!” You gave a hard thrust, seeing Troy whine and moan more, “What have I said about naughty boys?”

“T-They don’t get rewarded,” Troy said, yelping as you slapped his buttocks, “O-Only good boys get rewarded!” He couldn’t move much, being held up against the wall limited him. He was at your complete mercy. 

“That’s right” Hard thrust, “Troy” Hard thrust, “What” Hard thrust, “are you?” Troy whimpered, limping forward, wrapping his human arm around your neck, sobbing. The teasing was getting him hornier.

“I-I’m a good boy…” Troy said, meeting your lips for a kiss. You slowly ceased your thrusts, keeping him in place, hungrily kissing back. You could feel his semi-sharp teeth, his own tongue teasing yours. You let a hand wander on his chest and back, Troy arching and shuddering at your touch. You let go of his legs, allowing him to wrap them around your waist. 

He bucked his hips for friction, small whimpers escaping through the kisses. He was careful in moving his mechanical arm to rest on your back, tugging at your shirt. You pulled away, allowing him to lift and remove your shirt up alongside your bra, tossing it aside. Kissing him again, you moaned as he massaged and pinched your breasts with his human hand. You indulged him by rolling your hips with a hard thrust, growling and quickly picking up pace. 

Troy loosely kept his legs around you, matching your rhythm, desperate. His backside was pressed against the wall, although his jacket’s collar was getting on the way around his upper shoulder area and neck, clinking. You flushed your body against him, hoisting him further up the wall using your arms to anchor his own arms. 

Troy, under hazy vision, realized he was way up high, courtesy of your strength. You were determined to give him a good fuck, pulling out but leaving the tip of the strap in and slamming back, pressing your hips against his. You did this several times, Troy choking and gasping with every long thrust, his body loving it. He felt himself growing hot, parting away from you, moaning. His lower back was hitting the wall, creating a banging noise. His room was far away from the ruckus of the main living area, but anybody passing by may hear the ongoing banging of the wall in the hallway. 

So much for trying to keep quiet on your part.

“Love the feeling of me inside you?” you whispered, groaning as you gave another thrust, “Filling you up real good…” Troy whimpered, leaning forward as much as he could, meeting your lips halfway. He didn’t need to say anything. His own body shuddering, tensing, and moans were enough to answer. 

You parted for air, licking your lips, “The jacket and fishnet stockings, you sure now how to be presentable, Troy.” He grinned, trying to catch his breath. 

“And what about you? I didn’t think you’d be able to lift me up like this,” Troy kissed you again, breaking apart, “I lost it when you pinned me up.” He moved his legs, emphasizing his point. You bit your lip, a low growl escaping. 

“Oh, you are not leaving here walking,” you whispered, thrusting faster and harder into Troy. He gasped for air, moaning loudly. Combined with the jacket and the fishnet stockings, you were the one on edge. 

Troy looked appetizing in your eyes.

The tall Calypso began touching himself, in sync with your thrusts, moaning as he sought relief from his erection. 

“Fuck Troy, you are absolutely divine…” you groaned, helping him with a hand, keeping him up with your arm, “So fucking beautiful…” Troy sobbed out, your hand and his getting coated with cum as he ejaculated. He offered his hand to your mouth, watching you as you licked it clean. Slowly, you pulled out again, still holding Troy up.

Keeping him close, you walked to the bed, Troy hanging on to you. He was still surprised how you were still able to carry him with the weight of his mechanical arm and heavy jacket. Gently, you placed him on the bed, keeping his legs at the edge of it. He looked at you expectantly, but excited. Grabbing both legs, you gestured for him to be on his left side on his human arm. Teasing the tip of the strap back into him, you slowly reentered him, Troy arching his back, his body welcoming back the sensation. You kept his legs closed, going crazy over the feeling of the fabric of the stocking on his legs, ripping it more with your nails. 

Troy grunted, mewling as you started to thrust faster. He grabbed a pillow nearby, biting into it to muffle his screams, moaning. 

“You’re driving me insane, Troy,” you said, slapping his buttocks, pinching them, “Gotta love the feeling of my huge cock in you, right?” Troy whimpered, biting more into the pillow. He resumed in touching himself, shutting his eyes, losing himself in the pleasure. You kept your pace, enjoying the sight of Troy flustered and aroused. 

“You went through all that trouble just to get my attention?” you teased, “Sneaking around, I give you credit for not getting caught.” Troy muffled his scream as he ejaculated again, breathing heavily. You grinned, moving him on his back, his legs resting against you and on your shoulders. 

“You’ll get rewarded, don’t worry,” you purred out, delivering hard thrusts. Troy still kept the pillow around, muffling more screams, his hair sticking to his face, going crazy. He was eager to find out what you’ll give him as a reward. 

“Keep touching yourself,” you ordered, caressing his leg on your shoulder, snapping the band of and tearing more of the stockings, “I want to enjoy more of you like this.”

Troy complied, shuddering at the teasing on his legs. He had underestimated how turned on you’d get with him wearing the fishnet stockings plus the jacket. For sure he had your undivided attention. 

He yelped when you pushed his legs back, thrusting fast, getting a better angle in him. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Troy panted out, his body on fire, trying to keep in rhythm with you, his hand stroking his cock with wanton need, “Oh god… right there, right there!” The pillow was tossed aside, Troy screaming more profanities. This time, you didn’t scold him, instead smirking, delighted to hear it all, a godly chorus. He got louder and louder, squirming.

Troy’s sweet spot was getting hit over and over again, the Calypso numb with pleasure. Reaching out to touch his chest, you pinched his nipples, hearing him scream. Delirious, he unhinged his jaws, a garbled moan escaping. Cum was slowly coating his hand, his body once again reaching the breaking point.

“Holy shit,” you muttered, “That good? That fucking good you are liking this?” You teased more his nipples, Troy yowling and panting. His jaws would snap back in place and unhinge. 

Your hands left his chest, making their way to his buttocks, slapping them with every thrust, “You just love getting pounded into, don’t you? Easily spreading your legs for me… Fuck, if you were on your hands and knees, you’d have your ass up in the air, waiting for me, right?” 

“Ah!” Troy managed to gasp out, stroking himself, reaching his release, his cum landing on his belly. He kept going, his hand meeting yours as you pressed down, applying pressure on his cock, kneading at the shaft. 

There was something about seeing Troy on his back, flustered, his hand wrapped around his cock and covered in cum, a leg dangling off the edge of the bed while the other one was pressed back against him, and his white jacket providing a perfect backdrop with the purple bedsheets. Viewing him from above, you pondered if it was erotic or sensual, a god rendered vulnerable underneath you.

Troy’s breathing evened out, the last of his ejaculation wearing off. His body jerked when you pulled out, Troy curling up. 

“You did well, Troy,” you whispered, smirking, “What should be your reward?” With the mention of the reward, his attention went back to you instead of recovering mentally from the fun fest you two had. You tapped your chin with a finger, titling your head. 

“Oh, I know… but will you be able to stand? I mean, I did go hardcore on you,” you grinned, your hand resting on Troy’s leg, squeezing it. 

He chuckled, raising his other leg up, now noticing his stockings were torn, “Anything for you.” You shook your head, laughing. You helped him sit, allowing him a moment to recover before steadying him up. Troy furrowed his eyebrows when you knelt in front of him, eyes widening when he realized what you were going to do. He gulped as you rested your hands on the back of his thighs, leaning forward to clean his belly from the cum of earlier, your tongue teasing the area near his cock. 

Troy was already aroused, getting more flustered as you coyly licked his cock before taking up his entire length in your mouth, winking up at him. His human hand found its way in your hair, petting it. It was taking all his willpower not to fuck your mouth, knowing that you’d get angry at him. He could feel your nails digging into his thighs whenever he’d buck his hips with every teasing lick of your tongue on his cock, his own body betraying and getting him in trouble. 

“T-That feels good…” Troy moaned, closing his eyes, gripping tight your hair, “Fuck…” You hummed, kneading at hips, the tingling sensations coursing through Troy’s body. Getting bold, he rolled his hips, causing you to gag. You shot him a warning look, pulling his cock out of your mouth, the little trail of cum by the corner of your mouth. 

“Do that again…” you threatened, licking your lips.

“Just for a little bit…” Troy begged, opening his eyes. You raised an eyebrow at this, pondering his request. 

Technically it was ‘his’ reward. 

Grabbing his hips, you pulled him back towards you, taking his cock back into your mouth but loosening your hold on him. Troy took this as a ‘yes’ from you, eagerly rolling his hips. You shut your eyes, sucking and licking with your tongue on his cock, gasping for air when he’d almost pulled out and thrusted back into your mouth. 

Above you, Troy was losing it, feeling a tight knot on his throat, choking as he almost reached his peak. This was the first time you were on your knees for him, a breathtaking moment for him. He saw this as the best reward you had bestowed upon him. Although he was the one fucking your mouth, you were still dominant in this position. He was fully aware of that, knowing that any minute you could easily stop giving him control and assert your dominance on him. 

Show him who was the one in charge.

Imagining it was driving him wild. 

You bobbed your head in rhythm with his thrusts, humming against his length, sending shivers up his spine. This snapped him out of his thoughts. Your hands wandered to bands of the stockings, pulling them down to his knees. Troy’s breathing became more labored, panting hard. He was close, pulling hard on your hair, keeping your head in place as he quickened his thrusts. You opened your eyes, looking up at him, winking. 

You were the one in control. 

Troy let out a hoarse shout, growling as he ejaculated, his hips bucking involuntarily as his body rode it out. You swallowed as much as you could, keeping his cock in your mouth. Troy, panting, pulled out, some of his cum dripping into your face, chin, and chest. He weakly stood, using your shoulders for support, slightly hunched over. His brain was fried from the experience. 

“Holy shit…” he whispered, catching his breath. You chuckled, wiping the cum from your lips with his jacket.

“Hey…” Troy breathed out, “You… you know how difficult it is to clean that out?”

“Very difficult I hear,” you snickered, popping your jaw, “Your problem now.” Troy laughed, falling back on the edge of the bed, sitting. He could feel his lower half of his body getting sore. 

Troy held his hand out, helping you up. You rejoined him on the bed, Troy pulling you into an embrace. He nuzzled your chest, dragging his tongue over to clean the cum on your skin. You giggled, squirming a bit. 

“That tickles,” you whispered, giggling more. Troy grinned, licking more, reaching your neck. This was also the first time hearing you ‘giggle’ like that. 

He liked the sound of it. 

The licking turned to small kisses, Troy reaching your lips, fully kissing you, tasting himself. The kissing wasn’t desperate, but soft, both of you enjoying the slow rhythm. It devolved to sloppy kisses, Troy resting his forehead against yours. 

“Stay. Spend the night with me,” Troy whispered, pulling you closer. You blinked, not expecting that request again. 

“I thought we had an agreement that I wasn’t going to do that,” you said, sighing. It was from the stupid bet the Calypsos had going on. Since you weren’t a ‘favorite,’ the twins agreed with you that you ‘shouldn't' spend the night with either of them. 

Just do the deed and leave. That was implemented from the beginning.

However, it was becoming more difficult for the twins to follow that rule. They kept asking you to stay. You, on the other hand, had no problem following it, cleaning yourself up and leaving, no questions asked. 

“Just for tonight…” Troy pleaded. He was feeling clingy. You combed your hand through his hair, Troy grabbing your arm. 

“….Fine, I’ll stay.”

Troy kissed you again, parting quickly, smiling, “Sleepover!” You chuckled, standing up from his lap to retrieve your clothes from the floor. Troy was about to get up, but you pushed him back on his bed. He let out a tiny yelp when your hand pressed down on the sensitive skin between his thighs.

“What sleepover? We’re going for round two, Troy,” you smirked, easing the tip of the strap inside him. Troy moaned, gripping on the bedsheets. He certainly wasn’t expecting this.

You threw the other fishnet stockings on his chest, pulling his legs up, removing the ripped, torn ones he currently had on. Troy eyed the new items, looking up at you with curiosity.

“Three pairs, three more rounds,” you said, coyly picking up the red stockings, rolling them up his legs. You tossed the torn stockings behind you, placing Troy’s legs on your shoulder, kissing the exposed skin between the new fabric. Slowly moving your hips again, Troy gulped, feeling his arousal coming back. 

The bed creaked with every thrust, the room filled with lusty moans and screams, the sound of slaps on skin echoed about all night long in Troy Calypso’s inner sanctum. 

He had fished for your attention.

And you were snagged in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) This chapter was based on the suggestion of Sapphir_the_Angel_of_Blues about Troy getting the wall treatment, lmao. 
> 
> Now the image of Troy Calypso in fishnet stockings is forever burned in the mind of those who read this, you’re welcome. Funny story behind this: Facebook drama that my friends showed me involved fishnet stockings… the end. This is how I cope.
> 
> Anyone want to suggest something with the Calypsos, go ahead. Although, I’ll decide if I’m able to write it depending on the prompt, I’m a shy girl ya’ll. ( ͡☉ ͜ʖ ͡☉) You can post here in AO3 or submit in my tumblr, MarsMaru. :v
> 
> PS. The God Queen needs some love ya’ll.


	4. Panty Raid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyreen participates in a different kind of raid. You are the target.
> 
> (Tyreen-centered chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Rough sex, first time anal sex, shower sex, oral sex (all kinds by now, everyone is naughty, you get the point)
> 
> Not beta-read, only briefly glanced by my cat.

\-----00000------

As a mechanic for the Children of the Vault, your tasks included maintenance of bandit technicals, fixing up the turrets of the strongholds, helping out Mouthpiece with his Holy Broadcast equipment, and keeping everyone alive during raids by making sure all guns were in working order. With the meddling of the Calypsos, you added another task to your list during raids:

Keeping them company. 

In whatever context that meant to them at the present moment.

These instances were extremely RARE. You had participated in your fair share of raids but the majority of them were headed by generals of the Calypsos. For the raids the twins led and you were dragged along, in itself was seldom you’d shack up with them. The Calypsos would pick one of their ‘favorites,’ not ignoring you, but leaving you to do your duties as a mechanic. They quickly learned you intensely ‘disliked’ being away from work and a swift look of anger from you was enough to stop their pestering. 

They didn’t want to piss you off. 

However, this current raid you were in was different.

It was led only by one Calypso: Tyreen. 

Who was currently eyeing you from atop her bandit technical as you worked on several machine gun turrets on other vehicles. 

You were aware of her presence, but focused on your work, hammering and welding away. Few times you’d hear her sigh, other times growl. The noises coincided when you’d bend over or clean the sweat from your brow with a handkerchief. Your hair stuck to your face, irritating you. Venturing over to a leaking water pipe by a nearby building, you leaned forward, allowing the water to rain on your head. Using the bottom of your white tank top, you dried off your face, turning around to walk back to the vehicles, feeling refreshed.

“Goddamn…” 

You raised an eyebrow, zoning in on Tyreen who was looked like she was about to fall over her vehicle. She was biting her bottom lip, gulping. You gazed down at yourself, noticing what was getting her on edge.

Your white tank top was soaked, the cloth sticking to your form, giving Tyreen a glimpse of your breasts and well-toned body. It was, too, rare for you to wear a bra, especially when out on raids. 

They were cumbersome in your opinion. 

Plus, you’d decked anyone who tried to look at you funny. This, of course, did not apply to the God Queen.

You winked at Tyreen who jumped in place, looking away, blushing. She played with a small curl of her hair, unbuttoning her shirt, giving you a glimpse of her cleavage. She glanced at you, coyly, rebuttoning back her shirt. You licked your lips, imagining your tongue tasting her skin, Tyreen squirming underneath you. As quick as she displayed herself, she jumped off of her vehicle heading towards you. Curious, you tilted your head, blinking as she passed by you, swaying her hips enticingly.

She paused ways away, glancing back at you, smirking.

“Get to work.”

You chuckled, “Yes, ma’am.” Your hands were itching to touch her back.

Hold her down.

Pound into her. 

Hearing her mewls of pleasure, feeling her body tense.

Ooh, you visited the water pipe again to cool off the tension.

\------00000000--------

“Everyone! Attention! The God Queen will conduct an inspection!” the lead mechanic shouted, all mechanics present including yourself filing in a line. You were at the end of the line, waiting for Tyreen to enter the make-shift warehouse. The sound of her boots crunching against the ground reached your ears, her giggling striking something in you. 

She entered, a smile on her face as she went about to look at the guns and vehicles. Tyreen was chatting with the lead mechanic, giving her approval on the tune-ups and state of the armory. As she passed by you, she bumped into you, rubbing her behind against you. You felt a jolt.

“Oh, please forgive me,” Tyreen said, stifling a giggle, “Clumsy me!”

“N-No need to apologize, my God Queen,” you quickly said, earning odd looks from your fellow mechanics. Normally, Tyreen would snap at others for being in the way.

You merely bowed, knowing the lead mechanic would scold you for bumping into the God Queen. Tyreen went about her inspection, leaving the armory. Armed cultists rushed in to pick up the guns and start the vehicles. The mechanics and you stepped aside, watching the crew depart. 

For now, you’d visit the water pipe again.

\----000000-------

The first raid wave was successful, the enemy bandits’ forces crushed, giving a victory to the Children of the Vault. With the last of the armed cultists returning, a small celebration went underway to further keep the cultists’ spirits up. There was hearty laughter, music, and the occasional psycho lit on fire in the name of the God Queen. 

You were seated with the other mechanics, cracking jokes and downing yourself on your weight in alcohol. A tap on your shoulder brought your attention to the lead mechanic, ushering you away from the group.

“What is it, sir?” you asked, slightly annoyed.

“The console in the God Queen’s tent is malfunctioning, she needs it fixed ASAP,” he said, directing you over to her tent. You sighed, nodding while you went to get your tools. You weren’t sure if Tyreen had brought one of her ‘favorites’ over, not wanting to run into her getting busy with them. Not that you minded seeing the action, but it’d be awkward while fixing an electronic item.

The pair of priests guarding Tyreen’s tent allowed you entrance, reminding you to behave. You rolled your eyes. Tyreen was seated on a lounge chair, wearing a loose, almost see-through gown, legs crossed. Her Siren tattoos glowed through the fabric.

She perked up when she saw you approach.

“Hey, so they sent you?” she asked, smirking. You blinked, unsure about her tone. 

“Yes, I was informed about a broken console, my God Queen?” you inquired, keeping up proper etiquette with her. You may have slept with her several times, but you knew not to abuse the familiarity with the Calypsos. 

She sighed, “Yep, broke down while I was sending a report back to the main hub, please fix it?” She pointed at the console on the other side of the tent, the front panel was opened and the blue screen of death flickered on the display. 

You made your way over, setting your toolbox down. As you inspected the inside of the console, in your peripheral view, you saw Tyreen quietly approach. She sat on nearby chair, watching you. 

You began working, taking out wires, checking the circuitry and the fuses. While you were replacing the burnt-out fuses, a low moan caught your attention. Slowly turning around, you froze in place.

Tyreen was staring at you, a blush adorning her cheeks, legs spread, her hand disappearing behind her pink panties, touching herself. Her hips bucked forward, another moan escaping her lips. She never looked away from you. Her gown was open from above, exposing her breasts. Gulping, you turned around, trying hard to focus on fixing the console. 

Every moan that she let out was driving you insane. 

Her soft whimpers were teasing you as you quickly worked in fixing the wiring, soldering the console’s main circuit board, and screwing it back into its frame. Your hands twitched as you heard her whine, the sound of her orgasming further crumbling your willpower. Facing her, you were met with a limp Tyreen on the seat, the fabric of her panties soaked, and her slick-covered fingers in-between her breasts. 

“Console is fixed,” you quickly stated, gathering up your tools. 

Was she testing you?

“Good to hear...” she breathed out, “You may leave.”

You sped out of her tent.

\----000000-----

The second wave of the raid departed early, the mechanics and you not needed for the departure inspection. After leaving Tyreen’s tent, you chugged rakk-ale nonstop, the heat from the alcohol replacing the one you were currently feeling, your mind replaying Tyreen’s soft moans, her slick covered fingers disappearing inside her, and her spent, relaxed form after orgasming. 

Now, you were nursing a hangover, laying on your bunk bed. 

“Ow…” you muttered, rubbing your forehead. Your fellow mechanics were also passed out in the beds, groaning. Slowly turning in your bed, you saw a small, purple box tucked in your leather bag that was leaning against the bunk’s frame. Squinting your eyes, you weakly reached out, grabbing it. 

Quickly glancing around and silently cursing with the throbbing headache, you slightly opened the box, peeking inside.

You immediately closed it, taking a deep breath, blood boiling with desire.

It was Tyreen’s pink panties. 

The same ones she wore the night before.

\------0000000-------

The heat from the wastes bore down on the mechanic crew while conducting maintenance on the back-up technicals, calling for another trip to the water pipe to cool off. Your headache was still around, the refreshing water hitting your head was welcomed by your body. Squeezing the water out of your hair, you got startled when an airhorn went off, alerting every one of the return of the second wave.

“VICTORY FOR THE GOD QUEEN!” a priest shouted, raising his arms up, “PRAISE TYREEN CALYPSO!”

“PRAISE THE GOD QUEEN!” everyone else yelled, including yourself. From a distance, the boisterous armed cultists were whooping and hollering, waving around the tattered banners of the enemy bandit clan’s sigil. You could see several decapitated heads adorning the hoods of several technicals. You rolled your eyes, aggravated that you and your crew would end up cleaning up the decomposing body parts. 

The raid caravan rolled in, armed cultists jumping out, continuing their chants. Tyreen’s war technical pulled up, the God Queen herself emerging from a top, laughing and covered in blood.

“The heathens have been destroyed!” she announced, raising her Siren hand up, creating an orb of blood, playing with it before it disappeared. The armed cultists went wild, cheering her on. You clapped, remaining at a distance. Although you weren’t a hardcore fanatic, some of the cultists’ zeal was unnerving. 

Tyreen was helped down from her vehicle by several priests, mingling with the crowd, waving. You were grabbed into a headlock by a fellow mechanic, joining their little cheer for the Calypsos with the rest of the warehouse crew. 

“EY! Another successful raid! That means we get tomorrow off!” your mechanic buddy chanted, more cheers following. You raised your fist up, ecstatic, when you felt someone slap and squeeze your behind. Among the chaos of the cultists, you turned around, ready to punch the offender only to see the back of Tyreen’s billowing jacket and her entourage of priests leaving the crowd. 

You managed to pull away from your mechanic buddy, glancing behind at your pants.

She left a bloody handprint. 

\------000000000-------

The ride back to the main stronghold was eventful, your mechanic buddies and you singing and drinking more booze that had been swiped from the spoils truck. Once again, the alcohol lessened the sting of desire for the God Queen. The teasing had gotten to you, Tyreen knowing you couldn’t do much in public. 

After the mechanics returned to the warehouse and all equipment was unloaded, you weren’t surprised when you saw a priest waiting for you.

“The God Queen seeks your presence,” the priest said, leading the way.

Oh, I’m sure of that, you thought.

\------000000-----

You were led by the priest into the living area of the Calypsos, the space currently occupied. Troy was lounging on a loveseat couch with one of his Favorites, his head resting on the woman’s lap. She paid no attention to you, only kept feeding Troy several pieces of raw meat from a silver platter she was holding. The tall Calypso gestured for her to stop, dismissing the priest.

“Sup?” He asked, sitting up. You approached him, holding out your fist. 

“Nothing much,” you grinned, Troy gently bumping back with his own fist, “Where’s Tyreen?” Troy laughed, pointing down the hallway.

“Asked me not to tell you where she was hiding,” Troy said, snickering, “Three doors down, the one on the left.” The Favorite looked up, curious on the activity. You recognized her as one of the timid, shy ones. 

“Hehe, thanks,” you chuckled, waving at the Favorite, before heading down the hallway.

Troy laid back on the couch, the Favorite resuming in feeding him. 

He and the woman heard Tyreen scream and giggle, flurry of footsteps disappearing further down the hallway as you chased her down. He could hear items falling and breaking.

“Hey! That better not be my skeleton statues you’re throwing around Ty!” Troy said, hearing more frantic footsteps then a door slamming, “Aw, damnit, she probably broke some. Oh well, her raid brought back new toys!” 

“Will the God Queen be alright?” the Favorite asked, concerned.

“Oh, Ty will okay alright,” Troy laughed, chewing another piece of meat.

Until you catch her.

\-----00000000------

You stood in the room, observing your surroundings. 

“Tyreen….” You said in a sing-song voice, “My God Queen, where are you…?” 

You opened the nearby closets, pushing through the clothes and trinkets stashed away.

“You’ve been naughty… teasing me like that during the raid?” you asked, pulling at the curtains by the windows. You could hear faint giggling coming from the bathroom.

“Oh, I can’t seem to find you….!” You said, kicking the bed, “I wonder if the God Queen is under the bed? Oh, nothing!” You removed your boots, tossing them aside. Tiptoeing towards the bathroom door, you pressed your ear against it.

Some shuffling was heard. 

You opened the door, yelping when sprayed with water. 

“Gah! What the hell!” You braced yourself with your hands, pushing against the water stream. Tyreen giggled, holding the showerhead in her hands.

“Surprise!” she said, laughing. She stopped the water, the last drops falling on the floor. Your hair was stuck to your face, your white tank top and gray cargo pants were soaked completely.

“Oh…” Tyreen cooed, giggling, “Oops?”

“What do you mean by ‘oops?’ Now my clothes are wet…!” you said, mixed of frustration and anger. 

“You weren’t complaining back at the raid camp, under the water pipe…” Tyreen said, tossing the showerhead aside, pressing her body against yours, grabbing your hand and placing it in between her legs, “Soaked completely…”

You barely noticed she was wearing the gown from back in the tent, the fabric wet and clinging to her body, “Oh? Was this wet already or by the shower?” You smirked, rubbing your fingers against her panties, “Its really soaking…”

“Both,” Tyreen gasped out, bucking her hips, “W-Want to find out?” She crushed her lips against yours, eagerly kissing you. With your free hand, you pushed her back into the bathroom, turning on the shower. 

“Get in the tub,” you ordered, dragging the showerhead back inside. Tyreen entered the tub, pulling you in as well. You placed the showerhead back to its original location, ignoring the water soaking your clothes further. You gestured for Tyreen to lay down, the Siren Calypso doing so. Grinning, you resumed rubbing your fingers against her panties, the God Queen bucking her hips for more friction. 

Tyreen pinched her own breasts, removing her soaked-gown, feeling hot. You kept rubbing, hearing her whimper. Deciding it was enough, you pushed the fabric aside, easily inserting a finger, followed by two more. 

The cold water rained down on Tyreen and you, the Calypso squirming and gasping as you sped up thrusts, your fingers teasing her folds. With your thumb, you teased her clitoris, hearing yelp and arch her back against the tub’s surface. 

“Mm… AH!” Tyreen could feel the tension building up, her body eager for release. 

“That’s it, God Queen,” you purred, nuzzling her chest, “Be a good girl and cum for me…” Tyreen grabbed on to your shoulders, spreading her legs more, a hoarse cry announcing her orgasm. She felt shocks coursing through her body, your movements never ceasing. 

“Wow, your panties are really wet,” you mused, snapping the underwear with your free hand, “Its okay, I’m sure you have others to spare.” You chuckled, pulling your fingers out and licking them. Tyreen mewled, her body recovering, limp. 

“My God Queen, you look ravishing at this moment,” you said, removing your tank top, underwear, and pants, throwing them out of the tub. Tyreen eyed your body, weakly reaching out to you. Smiling, you grabbed a hand, kissing her knuckles and making your way up her shoulder, meeting her lips again. She wrapped her arms around your neck, feeling your body pressed against hers. 

In slow movements, you grinded against her, moaning between the kisses. Tyreen whimpered, still sensitive, clung to you. The ongoing water stream kept hitting your back. 

“Tyreen, so beautiful,” you said, deepening the kiss, “Allowing me to worship you this way…” The God Queen matched your rhythm, desperate for more friction and contact.

“M-More… More…” she whispered, capturing your lips again, moaning. Your lower body felt hot, the constant movement driving you on edge. You parted from her, groaning, panting. 

“Fuck, watching touch yourself in the tent,” you gasped out, slapping her buttocks, “D-Damn tease… You wanted me to screw you, have everyone hear their God Queen scream in pleasure?” Tyreen whimpered, reaching her peak. She grabbed your arms, pulling you towards her. She kissed your breasts, muffling her moans against your skin. 

Moans, small whimpers intermingled with the water, the desperate slaps of skin-on-skin following by the gasps bounced around in the bathroom. You let out a loud moan, feeling Tyreen pinching your breasts as you orgasmed alongside her. The Siren Calypso dug her nails into your back, panting, her legs shaking. 

“Heh, waterworks,” you mused, sitting up, catching your breath. Tyreen, recovering, observed you as the water from the shower cascaded down from your wet hair to your chest, in-between your breasts and down the belly. You shot her a flirty look, gripping the edge of her panties and pulling them down. Tyreen lifted her legs up, allowing you to remove the garment. You kissed tenderly her legs, eyeing her. She bit her lip. 

“You won’t be needing it,” you said, tossing her panty out of the tub. Your hands then wandered to her breasts, kneading them, and teasing her nipples. Tyreen moaned, grabbing your arms, keeping your hands in place. 

“Feels good…” Tyreen gasped out, feeling your tongue licking and your mouth sucking her nipples, getting more aroused, “Oh…” She closed her eyes, relishing the sensations. The shocks of pleasure travelled down, begging for attention between her legs.

You busied yourself with Tyreen’s breasts, pushing your knee to part her legs. The Siren Calypso bucked her hips, rubbing herself against your leg, whimpering for contact. Finding a good rhythm, she desperately grinded, whining and digging her nails into your arms.

“O-Oh god…!” Tyreen moaned out, your teasing on her breasts and her own humping further exhilarating her. She could feel the buildup, arching her back, orgasming again. She screamed, gripping tight on your arms, her hips bucking. 

“Very vocal today, God Queen,” you purred out, dragging your tongue on her nipple, looking at her, “Maybe I should put your mouth to good use, hm?” Tyreen mewled, her body recovering. Your hand wandered down, coating your fingers with slick, bringing it up to Tyreen’s mouth. The Siren Calypso took them into her mouth, eagerly sucking them off. 

“That’s a good girl, lick it clean,” you nuzzled her shoulder, placing small butterfly kisses on her skin. You pulled your fingers out, kissing her. She giggled between kisses, feeling your hands wander to her sides.

“We should turn off the water, I think you’re the only one getting wet,” you grinned, chuckling. 

“How puny,” Tyreen whispered, kissing you. She allowed to sit up as you turned off the shower. Your hair was stuck to your face, skin cold. You squeezed out the water from it, looking at Tyreen.

“Want to continue this on the bed?” you smirked, seeing Tyreen’s blush get darker. 

“Y-Yes,” she answered, pushing her own hair aside, shy. You retrieved a towel from the cabinet next to the tub, helping Tyreen up to dry her off. She took the extra towel in your hand, returning the favor. You carefully stepped out of the tub, holding your hand out to Tyreen. She grabbed it, carefully stepping out, her legs weak. Before she could move further, you picked her up bridal style, smirking.

“Can’t have you falling on me,” you whispered, Tyreen blushing more as she rested her head against your chest. She wouldn’t admit it outright, but enjoyed being carried.

You avoided the wet spots on the floor and your own wet clothes, tsking at Tyreen for her earlier water bout with you. The God Queen giggled, suppressing a grin. Whenever she wanted to, she could be ‘naughty.’

You sat Tyreen on the bed, the Calypso crawling over, retrieving a small box from the night-stand nearby. She took out lube and a strap, eagerly holding it out. You raised an eyebrow at her enthusiasm then at the strap. It had several grooves at the tip.

“Heh, you got shit stashed everywhere or what?” you said, taking the items. She stuck her tongue out to you, “Maybe.” You laughed, putting on the strap, pushing her back on the bed. Tyreen senses went up when she heard the cap of the lube bottle open, her body anticipating. She gulped when she saw you massage the lube on the strap, licking your lips as you stared down at her. 

She laid on her back, but you shook your head.

“On all fours,” you ordered, Tyreen looking up at you, curious. 

“Now.” 

She giggled, liking your commanding tone, getting on her hands and knees on the bed. The bed shifted around with your weight, the God Queen excited. Tyreen felt the tip of the strap easily slide in, letting out a loud moan, arching her back. Your hips met her behind, your tough hands gripping tight her hips, pulling out and slamming back into her. 

“F-Fuck yes…” Tyreen gasped out, “Fuck me…” You pulled out again, thrusting hard back in. 

She was waiting for this since the raid. The wait was worth the while. 

Feeling your dominant hands on her, taking her in. 

Overpowering her.

Your thrusts got faster, rougher, Tyreen gasping, begging for more. You dug your nails into her hips, growling, Tyreen screaming as you pounded into her. Her arms gave out, leaving her ass up in the air. 

“Ah.. Ah… Ah…!” Tyreen screamed out, balling up the fabric of the bedsheets in her hands, eyes shut tight, hair bouncing all over the place. You kept going, slamming into her, holding her down on the bed by the shoulders. Her legs gave out, Tyreen’s body was flushed against the bed, her legs shaking with every thrust. The surface of the bedsheets near her belly was wet, courtesy of her arousal. 

“You love taking it from behind, don’t you, Tyreen?” You groaned, enjoying the sight of the God Queen squirming underneath you, a moaning mess, “My huge cock filling you up, nice and good…” 

“Mmm-Ah!” Tyreen whined, though muffled when you pushed down on her head, speeding up your pace, grunting. She opened her eyes, panting. 

“My beautiful God Queen,” you whispered, carefully laying on her back, anchoring her arms, rolling your hips, hard slaps echoing in the room, desperate, “Having you all to myself…” You kissed the back of her neck, Tyreen screaming more and more as your thrusts increased, got harder on impact. She interlocked her hands with yours, whining. 

“Don’t stop.. don’t stop.. Ah! AH!” Tyreen whimpered, eyes hazy with lust, feeling her body jerk against your body, the weight of your legs keeping hers in place as she rode out an orgasm. You slowed your thrusts, enjoying the little mewls escaping from Tyreen’s lips. The Siren Calypso had her cheeks red, eyes half lidded, panting heavily. You gave her soft kisses on her shoulder and neck, nuzzling the back of her head.

“You were a good girl, Tyreen,” you whispered, licking her earlobe, “What should be your reward, hm?” She gave you a weak grin, catching her breath, meeting you in a sloppy kiss. 

“I-I’ve never had anal…” 

“Oh.. you want to try it out?” you asked, “I’m not pressuring you on that…”

“I-I want to try it out..” Tyreen said, “If its with you.” You laid your head on her back, humming.

“We can try it out, if you don’t like it, let me know,” you whispered, kissing her backside, “And we’ll stop.” She nodded, squeezing your hand. Had it been someone else, she wouldn’t have brought it up.

You pulled out from her, sitting up, “Best to be on your back, first time. Let me get more lube.” You crawled over to her nightstand while she laid on her back. She was surprised with how wet her thighs and belly had gotten.

“When you get into it, you are a damn squirter,” you chuckled, crawling back to her, lube in hand, “Nothing bad with that. Also, before we begin, you remember our safe word, right? ” 

“The safe word?” Tyreen asked, getting into a more comfortable position, “Yeah, ‘skag’? Pft.”

“Hehe, yeah. Remember to use it if this becomes a bit overwhelming, alright?” you said, kissing her on the cheek. 

She nuzzled your neck, licking your skin, “I know. I trust you.” You smiled, pressing your forehead against hers.

“I want make sure you are comfortable,” you whispered, gazing into her eyes, “For you to feel pleasure, not pain.” Tyreen felt giddy, her cheeks growing redder. The way you spoke gave her goosebumps of the good kind. From your first encounter with the God Queen to now, you were always on the lookout to make sure she was well taken care of. 

She questioned if she was being selfish, wanting more attention from you than what her Favorites would give. During the raid campaign, you never stepped out of line, even as she pushed your buttons, the God Queen waiting to see if you’d cave in and seek her out for a sexual tryst. She could see you struggled a few times, but you kept your composure, admirably.

But here, behind closed doors, she wanted you to let loose, to own her body, to savor it.

To worship it.

And you always did, Tyreen enjoying every moment.

She laid on her back, eyeing you as you coated your fingers with lube, “Ready?” 

“Yeah …” Tyreen grinned, lifting her legs up as you massaged lube between her buttocks, inching close to her entrance. She tensed up, your other hand pressed on her belly.

“Relax… it will hurt if you don’t relax…” you whispered, patting her belly. She gulped, nodding. The cold sensation of the lube felt odd, especially when one of your fingers slipped in.

“O-Oh…” Tyreen gasped, closing her eyes, ordering her body to loosen up. Her hand wandered on her folds, touching herself as she felt another finger in. Her body was confused with this new sensation, mixed with her own fingers inside her.

“Yeah.. that’s it… relax…” you murmured, groaning, slipping another finger in, “Keep touching yourself.” Tyreen curled her fingers, whining, matching your thrusts. Her body, already exhausted, became more pliant at your intrusive fingers. You met no resistance when you inserted another finger, stretching Tyreen more, the God Queen bucking her hips. 

“Mm….” Tyreen took deep breaths, pinching her own breast, “K-Keep going…” You smirked, obliging her. You praised her, telling her how good she was doing, the God Queen getting more aroused. 

Your voice, the little praises uttered… Tyreen wanted to hear it more.

You pulled your fingers out, adjusting yourself to have the tip of the lubed-up strap in, slowly as to not overwhelm Tyreen. She moaned, feeling herself being stretched more down below, increasing her pace with her fingers. You waited before pushing further, gauging her reaction. She had her head to the side, panting, lost in bliss.

“Doing okay?” you asked, leaning forward, more of the strap pushed in. Tyreen nodded, moaning, “Y-Yes..”

“Remember, if you are hurting or want to stop, say the safeword, okay?” you gazed down on her, Tyreen now looking at you, nodding again. She bit her lip, face flushed, arching her back as you fully entered her.

“F-Fuck…” Tyreen lifted her legs further up, closing her eyes, “Fuck…” You placed her legs to rest against you and on your shoulders, full inside her. The sensation was foreign to the God Queen, her body adjusting slowly. 

“Tyreen?” you whispered, worried. You hadn’t moved, waiting on her. 

“I-I’m okay… Give me a moment…” Tyreen gasped out, “Damn… I wasn’t… expecting this…”

“Heh, its different that vaginal penetration, right?” you offered, “I’ve done it several times, that’s about it. I guess when I’m feeling extremely horny, then yeah.” Tyreen raised an eyebrow at this, deciding to keep the information for later use. She bucked her hips, signaling you to move.

“Heh, so impatient, God Queen,” you smirked, slowly pulling out, watching Tyreen gasp out more, “Patience…” You rolled your hips forward, reentering her, starting with a slow pace. The little whines escaping Tyreen drove you crazy, seeing her lips part, her cheeks gain rosier in color, her chest rising up and down… the God Queen overcome with pleasure.

Pleasure you were delivering. 

You kneaded at her hips with your thumbs, further pushing Tyreen’s senses. She was busy with her hand, touching herself, whimpering as you picked up the pace. She shut her eyes, panting, her body on fire. 

“Mmm… God Queen, so delectable…” you whispered, thrusting harder, “A goddess like you… reduced to this… caving into carnal pleasures…” Tyreen moaned, feeling her peak close, matching your thrusts with her fingers. You traced the Siren marks on her leg with a finger, goosebumps riding up and down Tyreen. With a firm slap to her buttocks, the God Queen lost it. 

“Oh… oh… Ah!” Tyreen let out a hoarse shout, her hips bucking against your thrusts, her fingers coated with slick as she orgasmed, your belly and her inner thighs getting wet. You were aroused, groaning as you grabbed her hand, licking the substance off her fingers, enjoying the taste. You nuzzled her hand, not stopping your pace.

“Tyreen… I need to have you…” you moaned out, learning forward, kissing her, “My beautiful God Queen…” She kissed back, desperate, hungrily. The kisses devolved to sloppy ones as you got faster with your thrusts. Tyreen played with your breasts, her hands wandering your back, squeezing your buttocks when you pressed your body against hers, the God Queen lifting her legs up. 

You kept your pace, the room filled with breathless gasps, little whimpers of Tyreen and your groans. Hot, everything felt hot all around. You moaned as Tyreen nuzzled your breasts, massaging them, her left hand glowing, increasing your own pleasure. 

“D-Damnit…” you hissed out, wanting more. You pulled away from her, undoing the clasps of the strap, still keeping it inside of Tyreen, using your hand to keep thrusting into her. Tyreen yelped, feeling your tongue on her folds, teasing the over sensitive clit. 

She squirmed, her hands finding their way to your head, keeping you in place as she grinded against your mouth. Her own body was jolted back, feeling your tongue and the strap combined was pushing it to further levels of pleasure she didn’t know existed. She still kept her legs up, giving you access to her. She struggled to sit up, but you pushed her down, growling. 

Tyreen took that as a sign of ‘don’t be a naughty girl.’ 

Her hips bucked when you pulled out the strap, massaging the area. Tyreen whimpered, overstimulated as she laid on her back, breathing heavily. You smirked against her inner thigh, placing small kisses on the soft skin. She attempted to look down, seeing you lick your lips, winking at her.

“Delicious…” you whispered, chuckling. Tyreen reached out, you welcomed her arms as she brought you close, kissing you, tasting herself. She nuzzled against your cheek, sighing in contentment.

“I loved my reward,” she purred out, “But I do see what you mean by the occasional of not doing it frequently.” She giggled, feeling you kiss her forehead.

“Yeah, once in a blue moon,” you snickered, playing with her hair, “Well, at least I got even with you for the raid.” Tyreen grinned, kissing you on the lips again. 

“Even!” she said, excited, “….Stay with me tonight…” You sighed, looking away.

Again.

“I suppose… since I stayed a night with Troy…” you said, a bit annoyed, but Tyreen let it slip, “Last time.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Tyreen said, nuzzling into your chest, “Besides, your clothes are wet, you can’t leave…” You snorted, wrapping your arms around her. 

“That was your plan to keep me tonight? I’d just walk out naked,” you joked, hearing her giggling. She looked up, kissing you again, “Your such as exhibitionist.”

“Right…” you yawned, feeling exhausted, “Shoot, you really are a workout…” 

“How about a post-workout routine?” Tyreen said, her left hand traveling down between your legs, “Hm?” She grinned, hearing you grunt, breathing hitched when she teased your folds with her middle finger. 

You were aroused.

“Good thing I don’t have my panties on, huh?” you gasped out, grinning, “I’d be soaking wet.”

“I’m sure you have others to spare,” Tyreen teased, meeting your lips again for a kiss.

You felt the electrifying touch of the Siren Calypso.

The raid was successful, the God Queen acquiring her spoils for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--------0000000000-----------
> 
> (ﾉ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧. 
> 
> This is for all those thirsty God Queen followers! I think I’m getting more thirstier each chapter… a thirst that needs to be quenched!
> 
> As always, ya’ll are free to suggest stuff, but its up to me if I’m able to write based on the prompt.


	5. Jealousy, Thy Name is Troy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You hear about Troy’s latest ‘conquest’ in Eden-6. The jealousy bug stings. 
> 
> (Troy-centered chapter)
> 
> SPOILER: Contains info about a certain person’s encounter with Troy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: rough/angry sex, monster mouth Troy, dirty talk, blood, biting, restraint, mentions of cannibalism (somewhat? Idk hahaahaha)

\----00000----

You rarely saw the Calypsos when they went off Promethea to search for the Vault map and chased down the Vaults while goading and avoiding some Vault hunters and the Crimson Raiders. Not paying much attention to their shenanigans, you carried on as usual at the main hub, working at the warehouse and ‘catching up’ with several of your buddies. 

Word soon reached that the Calypsos had managed to obtain the Vault map, opened several Vaults and even struck up an alliance with someone named Aurelia Hammerlock. The last name was familiar to you, having come across few Hammerlocks who were out hunting for exotic animals and using bandit guides to search them out. You didn’t think much of it, shrugging at the chatter storm within the hub. 

“I hear that Hammerlock hag is a real tool,” one of the mechanics said, taking a swig from a rakk-ale bottle, “I hope we don’t see her around here, can’t stand rich people.”

“Aye, aye,” the group murmured, lounging by the bar. It wasn’t uncommon for the Calypsos to interact with non-bandit people, Maliwan’s CEO Katagawa being a prime example. He was a creeper by your standards, Tyreen spilling that the man has a weird obsession with Atlas’s CEO Rhys Strongfork.

“We can’t question the Twin Gods! They know what they are doing!” another mechanic countered, “Even if they are working with those corporate scumbags!”

“Look, all I want is just a roof over my head and something edible on the table,” you mentioned, taking another sip of your drink, “We signed up for this, so whatever they want, we have to follow.” You received more mumbles of approval. 

**Give your flesh, take your guns.**

That was the CoV motto. You joined for a chance at a better life and the price to pay was to lay your life down for the Calypsos if they needed – no – wanted a meatshield nearby. You weren’t sure where you fit in the equation since you started to sleep with the Calypsos: you weren’t a “Favorite” or a lover, the last suggestion being ridiculous. There was no romantic love from your part towards the twins, only a sense of respect for keeping bandits in line. If Tyreen and Troy grew bored of you, a shrug is what they would receive and you’d be on your merry way as a CoV cultist. No bawling mess or fuss.

Unless they decided to kill you for shits and giggles. Then, that’s another situation.

“Mechanic, you are being summoned…”

You looked up from your table, noticing a priest by the bar’s entrance. Annoyed, you rolled your eyes, bidding your buddies farewell as you tossed coins at the table for your tab. 

Duty calls.

\--------0000000000----------

“Hey, hey, we are back!” Troy announced, extending his arms out, “Back for more action!” Tyreen laughed, nudging him on the side as she made her way to you. The priest had brought you back into the Calypsos’ living quarters, instructing you to wait for the twins in the living room area. You waved from the expansive couch, grunting when Tyreen threw herself on top of you.

“I’m not a damn bed, Tyreen,” you hissed out, taking a deep breath. Tyreen giggled, burrowing her face on your chest, “You’ll live...!” the remaining part of the sentence muffled. 

“Hey, Ty, save some for me, geez!” Troy joked, poking Tyreen on the head as he walked by. The God Queen laid her head on your chest, smacking Troy’s hand away, “Pft, no!” You sighed, hearing them bicker for a while. 

“So, how was Eden-6? You guys got something?” you asked, attempting to make conversation, irritated at their banter.

Troy grinned, “Heh, we sure did, wrecked the Jakobs Manor and all!” Tyreen and Troy fist bumped each other, laughing.

“Oh, so no corporate allies this time around, huh. What about that Hammerlock lady?” you asked, furrowing your eyebrows. You had already heard disgruntled CoV cultists’s thoughts about ‘rich people’ and the corporations, some on edge. 

Tyreen looked up at you, “Where did you hear that?” Troy plopped on the opposite couch from you and Tyreen, raising his eyebrows.

“Word spreads fast among bandits,” you said, nonchalantly. Mostly on gossip.

Tyreen snorted, “Yeah, like Aurelia’s legs.”

“What,” you said. Troy’s face went pale as he looked at Tyreen.

“What?” Tyreen asked, grinning at Troy.

“Tyreen,” Troy gritted out, gesturing at you.

“Huh?” you were baffled, “Care to explain this whole ‘Aurelia’s legs’ thing?” Part of you was amused.

“It’s nothing, don’t worry about it,” Troy insisted, crossing his arms while glaring at Tyreen. The God Queen snickered, “Wow, Troy, really? You wouldn’t shut up about it on how good she was in bed and that weird freaky shit about the ice-”

“Shut up, Ty!” Troy shouted, growling. 

“Oh,” you blinked, somewhat surprised, “Um, okay…?” You were feeling a mixture of surprise and amusement, a sudden urge to ask more caught in your throat. Tyreen barked out laughing when Troy bared his teeth at her. 

“Yeah, you should have heard him, couldn’t keep quiet! Want to see how she looks like?” Tyreen took out her EchoNet device, poking at the screen and handing it to you. By now, Troy stood up quickly from his seat, intent on taking away the device from you.

“She doesn’t need to see that!” Troy hissed out, reaching for the device. You grabbed his mechanical arm while Tyreen grabbed his human hand, your free hand looking at the screen of the EchoNet device.

“Oh, wow, that’s Aurelia Hammerlock?” you observed, tilting your head, “Huh…” You watched a small clip of her freezing some bandits and ice shards floating around her. She towered over several psychos, huffing. 

“Cool powers, right?” Tyreen mused, ignoring Troy’s glares, “She wanted a deal with us in exchange for the deed of the Jakobs Corporation.”

“Oh, she’s a Hammerlock alright,” you replied, nodding.

“Wait, you’ve met other Hammerlocks…?” Troy asked. Tyreen tilted her head, curious as well.

“Uh, yeah, back in the day, exotic hunters,” you said, “My previous bandit leader was used a guide and I went along with the crew, pretty snobbish some of them. Got a sweet gun as payment though, used it to shoot my bandit leader’s kneecaps once.” You laughed, remembering the incident. 

“Wow,” Tyreen giggled, “interesting… Meeting a Hammerlock, not the kneecap thing. Actually, scratch that, that’s interesting too.”

“Fun times,” you chipped in. Troy only stared at you, his expression neutral.

“So Troy got freaky with her, eh?” you said, your tone difficult to pinpoint. The twins stared at you, waiting as you hung your head low. 

“Oh… I think she’s jealous, Troy,” Tyreen said, hugging your arm, “Naughty brother!”

“Pft, no I’m not,” you lifted your head up, laughing, “Why would I be?”

“Wait what, you’re not jealous…?” Troy asked, perplexed. You shook your head.

You shrug, patting Tyreen on the head, “Why would I be?”

You slept with others while Troy and Tyreen had their Favorites, it was a common fact among the three of you. The simple thought of you being jealous of others sleeping with the Calypsos was ridiculous. It was laughable. Was this an attempt by Troy to see you jealous? 

He picked the wrong person to try that on.

“….Not even a little bit?” Troy asked again, seemingly innocent. 

“Nah,” you replied, shrugging again. He didn’t like the response, pouting as Tyreen laughed. 

“Oh come on, you got to be a little jealous, I mean, look at her!” Troy pointed at the EchoNet device.

“You calling me ugly,” you shot back, mischief in your voice. You highly doubted Aurelia Hammerlock was covered in scars or tattoos, courtesy of harsh bandit life. 

“N-No! That’s not what I meant!” Troy fumbled with his words, Tyreen keeling over, having the time of her life with her brother’s meltdown. 

“What, were you expecting me to bawl and cry my heart out because you slept with someone…?” you carefully observed, poking Tyreen on the forehead when she kept laughing, elbowing your stomach. 

“…No… well, at least be upset…? I don’t know…?” Troy said, somewhat lost. You shook your head, covering your face. 

“You fucked up, Troy. Ha!” Tyreen taunted, earning a glare from her brother. She stopped her taunts when she heard you crying, spooking her and Troy.

“O-Oh, hey…” Tyreen said, “Just ignore Troy!” She saw your tiny smile, grinning.

Oh, Tyreen thought, nice.

“I-I thought we had something nice together…!” you cried out, hiccupping, “I trusted you!”

“Oh my god, that’s fucking creepy…!” Troy called out, stepping back, “Okay, okay, you made your point!” You and Tyreen busted out laughing, the latter using her jacket to wipe away your tears. 

“Damn, you can cry on the spot? That takes some skill!” Tyreen said, impressed. You grinned as you wiped your face again, “Gotta act all innocent, lure others in, that’s how it goes in the wastes to survive.”

“Is that how you shot your ex-bandit leader’s kneecaps?” Troy asked. You snorted, “Yeah, something like that.”

“Don’t shoot our kneecaps,” Tyreen joked, “We need them!”

“I’m feeling generous at the moment,” you followed along, the twins chuckling at your response. A comfortable silence settled in before you spoke.

“Well, I’ll admit I’m a little jealous,” you stated, getting the twin’s attention.

“Oh?” Troy perked up on this confession, “Heh, see, I knew it!” 

Tyreen let out a ‘bah!” noise, shaking her head.

“Jealous that I didn’t get a one-to-one with that beast of a woman,” you elaborated, staring into the distance, dreamy. The Calypsos gawked at the statement. 

“W-What?!” Troy hollered out, eyes wide in shock. 

“Shit, she could tell me to bend over and I’d ask her, ‘how low, ma’am?’” you added, sighing, a bit sad. Tyreen snorted, then giggled. Troy kept staring at you, still in shock. 

“I mean, look at her!” you said, pointing at the EchoNet device and using Troy’s words against him, “Damn fine woman… Rich people tend to be kinky, I hear… I would let her break me in half…” Tyreen covered her mouth, giggling more.

“A-Are you listening to her, Ty?!” Troy complained, getting upset.

“Oh, I hear her loud and clear, the thirst is real,” Tyreen added, laughing, enjoying this.

“Hmmm… yes… well-manicured hands around my neck….” You hummed, a pleasant expression on your face, “So what happened to her?”

“She’s dead, end of story!” Troy said, huffing and looking away, “Vault Hunters killed her.” He snarled, turning away from you and Tyreen. 

“Pity,” you said, “Didn’t get to tap that rich bitch’s ass.”

“Yeah, yeah, pity!” Troy spat out, angry, “How pitiful!” You and Tyreen looked at each other and then at Troy.

“Pft, you’re the one jealous,” Tyreen said, dodging a pillow thrown at her by Troy, “HAHAH!”

“I am not!” Troy hissed out, “I AM NOT JEALOUS!” His eye twitched as he glared at his sister, then at you. Rolling your eyes, you got comfortable in the couch, snorting. Troy was making this too easy for you.

“No need to yell, we can hear you very wel,” you pointed out, waving off at him, “Thanks for the ear check.” Tyreen giggled, sitting up, placing your legs on her lap. Troy growled, storming off the area, throwing furniture around.

“Damn, what got his panties in a bunch?” Tyreen snickered, leaning back, “His bravado went out the window!”

“Was he seriously attempting to get me jealous?” you asked, still amused. 

“Meh, you know how he is, wants to show off,” Tyreen commented, shaking her head, “Ego gets deflated real quick as we saw right now.” You sighed, grunting when Tyreen got comfortable next to you. 

“Enough of him, I’m using you as a body pillow!” Tyreen chirped, snuggling your chest, “So warm…” You chuckled, petting her on the head, “I could use a nap, heh.” 

\--------000000000---------

Your roommate was pulling a graveyard shift at the warehouse, leaving you alone in the bunker room you shared with her. The day had gone by uneventful by your part, Troy disappearing after his tantrum. Tyreen retired to her own quarters for the night, exhausted from the trip back from Eden-6 to even get grabby with you aside from a small make-out session. 

Taking the opportunity without company, you tidied up the bunker, cleaning and arranging items away. The door to the bunker squeaked open, heavy footsteps reaching your ears. 

“Back so soon? Shift shouldn’t be over,” you said, turning around, box with items in your hands, “Oh…” You chuckled at the sight of your guest.

Troy had walked in, huffing and hunched over. The bunker’s ceiling was low, causing the tall Calypso to lean over a bit. 

“May I help you, Father Troy?” you asked, setting the box down by your roommate’s dresser, “Awful hours in the night to be out and about.” His expression was off, almost angry.

“Bend over,” Troy hissed out, his sharp teeth visible to the eye.

You smirked, “How low, ma’am?” You bit back a laugh when Troy slammed you against the wall, turning you over, twisting your arms towards your back. He then pushed your upper body forward, your head bumping against the wall, causing you to grunt. 

“Just enough to have your head hit it…!” Troy barked out, growling. He grinded against your behind, his erection felt through the fabric of his pants. 

“Any more and that thing is going to rip through your pants, Troy,” you taunted, yelping when he roughly grinded, buckling your knees. You lost balance, stumbling to the floor, using the side of your face to brace for the fall, hissing out. Troy paid no attention to this, still keeping a grip on your arms, growling behind you, rolling his hips against your behind. He was too preoccupied getting off than the bruise on your cheek.

“Fuck, let go of my arms, Troy!” you growled out, trying to move, “I can feel a bruise on my fucking cheek!” 

“Shut up!” Troy growled out, tightening his grip on your arms, “You yap too fucking much!”

“Takes one to know one, huh!?” you shouted, glaring back at him, ignoring the pain on your cheek, “Get off me!”

“Oh, I am getting off _from_ you,” Troy snapped back, moaning, “I’m so… fucking… close…” His movements got desperate, seeking more friction. You pushed back, hearing him growl as he anchored your legs down with his own, preventing any further movement. His breathing got more ragged, panting. 

“Just a little bit more…” Troy whimpered, buckling more. You growled, attempting to move again. He let go your arms, allowing you a chance to rub your wrists before he flipped you over and pushed you on your back. 

He quickly grabbed your wrists again with his mechanical arm, pinning your arms above your head.

“Ah, gawdamnit!” you hissed out, feeling him tighten his hold, “Let go!” As much as you like being restrained, his mechanical arm had a different feel than someone with a regular hand.

Troy undid the clasps of his pants, pulling it down and stroking his cock, eyes shut as beads of cum poured out. His body tensed up, a hoarse shout escaping him as he orgasmed, his hand never stopping. The fluid landed on your tank top and pants, earning a scowl from you. 

Tugging against his mechanical arm, you hissed out, “Damnit Troy, these were clean clothes!” 

“That’s the least of your worries right now,” Troy muttered, roughly pulling down your pants and underwear, teasing a finger by your folds, “I haven’t forgotten about you.” You gasped as he slid his middle finger in, followed by another digit. Your body welcomed the sensation, a pit of warmth pooling in your belly. Your complaints turned to panting as Troy smirked at your change in behavior. 

“Ah..!” you attempted to close your legs, Troy preventing that with his own, thrusting faster with his fingers, “Fuck..!”

“Just lay back and think of the Great Vault,” Troy purred out, chuckling. Too easy, you thought.

“Is that what you told Aurelia as you fucked her?” you taunted, grinning, “Or about the CEO position of Jakobs?” Troy furrowed his eyebrows, angry.

“Shut up…!” Troy barked out, increasing his grip on your wrists, “Shut the fuck up about her!” You were about to say more but bit your lip as he inserted another finger, rubbing his thumb on your clit. Eyes shut, you arched your back, your nerves haywire. 

“That’s the only way to keep your mouth shut, huh?” Troy taunted, growling, “While getting fingered good?” He sped up his pace, enjoying seeing you squirm under him. Troy curled his fingers, your hips buckling against him. 

“Mghm..…” you were trying to speak, all lost in the present moment. 

Troy laughed, “What’s the matter? No more little quips?” He felt you clench, a loud moan from your mouth as you orgasmed, rocking your body. Troy kept his fingers inside, ignoring the fluids gushing out and staining his own clothes, “And you were complaining about me dirtying your clothes.”

You let out a weak laugh, high from the orgasm, “I’m sure Aurelia complained about her clothes getting stained, eh?” This further infuriated Troy.

“What did I say?! Shut up about her!” Troy hissed, roughly yanking at your wrists, “Fucking annoying!” He took his fingers out from inside you, shoving them into your mouth. You eagerly sucked on the digits, swirling your tongue around them. Troy licked his lips, getting aroused at the sight. 

He removed his fingers, crushing his lips against yours, sloppy. You let him take control, moaning as he stuck his forked tongue into your mouth. With his free hand, he pushed your tank top up, exposing your chest, pinching a breast. You whimpered through the kissing when he thumbed over an erect nipple. Your reactions were getting him riled up, his erection pressing against your thigh. Both of you and Troy were aching. 

Troy broke off from the kiss, smirking at your flushed face. Your arms were still pinned over your head by Troy’s mechanical hand, leaving you no place to struggle. He massaged your breasts more, running his tongue over the soft skin, hearing you whimper as he sucked on the flesh. He could hear your heartbeat, the pounding enticing him. If he was with someone else, he’d tear into the ribcage. Troy refrained, instead aiming to savor more of your intact skin. Satisfied with the marks left on your chest, he grabbed his cock, pressing the tip inside you. 

“A-Ah…” you managed to gasp out as he slowly slid in, feeling stretched, “Mm…” 

Troy’s hand kept a firm grip on one side of your hip, grunting and panting as he fully sheathed himself inside you, “Oh.. fuck… You feel so fucking good… Ah…” He was trying really hard not to thrust hard, being merciful to give you time to adjust. He could feel you clenching around him, eliciting more grunts out of him. 

“…Back or side…?” you asked, chuckling, “Or on the knees?”

“W-What?” Troy asked, slowly pulling out.

“I bet it was on her knees, right? Rich shits somehow prefer that position,” you laughed, grinning, “Very basic if you ask me.” Anger swelled up in Troy.

“Grr… shut up…” Troy thrusted hard, causing you to yelp as he sped up. His hand wrapped around your neck, slightly squeezing the sides. You tried to pull your arms again, meeting more resistance from the Calypso. He snarled, pressing his lower body weight on you. 

His erratic movements were throwing your body’s senses off, euphoric rush coursing through it. He was slamming himself against you hard, his necklace chains flying around with his thrusts. You wrapped your legs around him, keeping him locked in place.

“I guess the only way to keep you quiet is to fuck you hard,” Troy let go of your neck, his hand trailing on your collarbone, between your breasts, and down your navel. His red marks glowed brightly, his fingertips teasing your skin as a crackle of energy amplified the pleasure you were feeling.

Your mind went numb, your arms exhausted in place as Troy released his grip on them, flushing his body against yours, picking up pace. The bunker was filled with a mixture of your moans and Troy’s grunts, slap of wet skin and Troy’s necklace chains. The chains were neatly nestled between your breasts, the warm glow of the crystals bathing you and Troy, sweat glistening on your skin. 

“I bet my cock feels good inside you,” Troy slammed hard, a weak smirk as he saw you throw your head to the side, eyes shut, “You’ve been a naughty girl. Need to fuck you hard so you can remember it, even in your sleep.” You didn’t verbally respond, only moaning louder close to his ear, further exciting the Calypso. 

Troy nipped at your neck, whispering, “I’m going to fill you up, is that what you want?” You whimpered when he grazed his sharp teeth on your skin, your throat tight in anticipation. He didn’t bite down, recalling the first encounter with you. Instead, he nuzzled your neck, placing soft kisses, not ceasing his thrusts. 

Mustering enough strength, you moved your arms to grip on his shoulders, sore. Troy’s panting turned ragged, growling as he felt you tighten around him. He knew you were close to your peak, his own thrusts quickening. 

“Ah… Ah… “ you dug your nails into his shoulders, Troy moaning against your neck, the pain exciting him, “K-Keep going…” The Calypso didn’t need any incentive to continue, snarling and grunting as he orgasmed alongside you. Your legs trembled around his waist, tears stinging on the corner of your eyes as your body shook. Troy thrusted more, tensing up and staying still as he cummed more inside you.

Exhausted, your legs gave out, slumping down on Troy’s sides. The Calypso was still inside you, catching his breath as he weakly lifted himself up, propped on his arms. He stared down on your form, admiring your state of bliss. Using his human finger, he traced several of your scars and tattoos adorning your chest and abdomen, seeing you shudder under his touch. 

“Heh…” Troy chuckled, pulling away. 

You looked up at him, smirking, “Was she cold to the touch under your warm hand? I bet it felt good with her hands wrapped around your cock.” Troy’s mood soured, narrowing his eyes at you. Anger. He pulled out from inside you, grabbing you by the arms and flipping you over on your knees, pushing your head against the floor with his mechanical arm, your buttocks up in the air. You hissed out, your bruised cheek stinging from earlier, rubbing against the cold floor.

“Cut. It. Out!” Troy barked out, “Shut up!” You snickered, yelping when he slapped your buttocks. Your own arousal was coming back and so was Troy’s, his hard erection touching your leg. 

“Mm…” you jerked back, causing Troy to gasp, then snarl as he grinded against you. He slapped your buttocks again, grabbing his own cock and sliding the tip inside you. Troy didn’t wait, thrusting hard. You let out a startled cry, your pulse quickening with the sudden rush in your belly. Reaching towards your back to push Troy’s arm from your head, he managed to grab one of your arms, twisting it to keep it in place. With your remaining your arm, you desperately tried to get a grip on the floor as Troy’s thrusts got more ferocious. 

Troy was pissed off, furious you kept bring up Aurelia. In his mind, she had no place in this current moment, but the ongoing taunts from your part were getting to him. You cried out when Troy roughly yanked on your arm, applying more pressure on your head. Troy snarled, thrusting faster, desperate, sloppy. 

Your knees were burning, part of your belt stuck under it, scrapping at the surface. Attempting to move proved difficult, Troy’s hold on you tight and his thrusts being relentless. Any sudden movements and you were sure you’d pull a muscle or worse, lose a limb. 

You felt wet trickles down your thighs, but also on your back. You managed to glance back, seeing Troy with his jaws split open, tongue sticking out, drooling. His expression was crazed, lost in lust, his breathing erratic as he kept pounding into you. Your own breathing matched his, eyes shut when you orgasmed, tightening around him again.

He threw his head back, his shout garbled with his mouth wiped open. Troy’s grip on your head and arm never loosened as he orgasmed, cumming inside you. 

“F-Fuck… gyah…!” you muttered out, hissing when you felt your knees scrapping more against the floor and belt’s surface. Beating yourself mentally, you took a chance and moved your knee rubbing against the belt, buckling under Troy’s thrusts. He was caught off guard as he almost fell on you, your knees sprawled under him.

“S-Shgm…” he spat out, you deciphering as ‘shit’ at the shock. He only let go of your arm, keeping your head pinned down as he repositioned your legs at a better angle to prevent further injury. Either on your part or his, you weren’t sure. 

You could hear the crackling of his energy, warmth oozing into your skin on the back of your legs, his thrusts never ceasing. Despite his current state, he was somewhat conscious to check you over for an injury. 

“H-how… nice…” you muttered, moaning, readjusting your arms position, “D-Did you get frostbite… had to heal it…?”

A hard slap on your buttocks was your response, followed by more, Troy hissing. Your moans got louder with every action, your body tensing up. You ignored the pain from his mechanical hand pulling a bit at your hair, probably caught in the grooves of the joints. Your body was more preoccupied with the crazy sensations in your lower body. 

Troy kept his speed and thrusts, even as you orgasmed. Your moans devolved to whines and cries, the Calypso licking your back with his long tongue and digging his nails into your side, growling. His own body jerked as he cummed inside you, his lustful drive at all-time high.

Whimpering, you glanced back at Troy. The man had his eyes closed, the marks on his face glowing bright.

“B-Bite me…” you panted out, “B-Bite me on the shoulder…” Troy opened his eyes, locking gaze with you, surprised. You had made it known in your first encounter with the Twin God you frowned upon his biting habits, even divulging you had killed your bandit leader over their weird blood antic. 

“I-Its okay… Y-You can bite me…” you assured him, shuddering, feeling another orgasm creeping up. Troy’s gaze softened, nodding in confirmation. He released his hold on your head, using both of his hands to grip your hips. His thrusts got more precise, his and your thighs covered in fluids. You rubbed your head and back of your neck, whimpering as your belly felt on fire. This was Troy’s signal to speed up, feeling his own release approaching. 

Thrusting a few more times, Troy growled, moving your head to the side, clamping down his jaws on your shoulder. The metallic scent of blood hit your nostrils as you cried out, the orgasm dulling your pain. Troy grunted, his hips buckling as he orgasming, keeping himself inside you. His tongue lapped at the blood and flesh on your shoulder, the taste pleasing him.

You and Troy remained still, spent and further exhausted. Reaching for Troy’s head, you patted him gently, his human hand interlocking with your other hand. He removed his jaws, blood and saliva mixed between his lips and your wound. You shut your eyes, not wanting to see the mess next to your head.

“F-FUCK!” you shouted, pain kicking in immediately, “Goddamit!” You bit your lip, trying to contain another scream. Nausea hit you hard.

Troy popped his jaw back, “S-Shit, hold on!” He sparked up energy on his hand, hovering it over your shoulder. Flesh and skin healed back on the spot, closing up the wound. Troy placed his hand on the newly healed area, easing your pain. By now you were wobbling on your arms, shaking. 

“Shit, shit, hey, you alright?” Troy asked, voice laced with extreme worry. You nodded, taking deep breaths. His power dissipated, pulling back. He slid out, catching you when you stumbled forward, easing you on his lap. Despite the healing, you were dizzy and partly nauseous, your head spinning around.

“Hey…” Troy touched your cheek, “A-Are you sure you’re okay…?”

“Y-Yeah… give me a minute or so…” you whispered, leaning against his chest, “Ugh… I forgot… how… ugh…” Troy wrapped his arms around you, nuzzling your cheek.

“Forgot what?” he asked, chuckling. He gently bumped his forehead with yours.

“How… uh… scary your jaws are…” you muttered, sighing, weakly reaching for your shoulder, empty of the wound. The feeling of Troy’s tongue in it was still vivid in your mind.

“Hmm…” Troy placed his hand over your own, rubbing his thumb against your skin, “You wanted me to bite you…”

“Yeah, yeah…” You let out a small laugh, “I know you’ve been itching to do that since we met.”

“….Maybe a little,” Troy confessed, “but I didn’t say much, I know how much you disliked that idea…”

“Heh, well, I suppose a thanks are in order for your self-restraint,” you mused.

“And what would that be?” Troy asked, raising his eyebrow. 

“Technically I gave it to you, letting you bite me and all,” you stuck your tongue out, “I bet she didn’t let you do that, huh?” Troy let out an aggravated sigh, tensing up.

“…Why are you still on about that? I thought you said you weren’t jealous…” Troy said, forceful. 

“I’m not. You are,” you countered, rolling your eyes, “You got upset over me fantasizing about that Hammerlock woman.”

“….And what if I was…?” was Troy’s shy response, “You were into letting her tussle you around…”

“…and?” you asked, still not convinced. 

Troy pouted, looking away, sniffing, “And I didn’t get a chance to do that to you.”

You blinked, then laughed, not maliciously, “Over that? That’s why you came over? On some weird fantasy over my so-called hypothetical relationship with a dead woman?”

Troy hid his face on your neck, grunting in response, kissing your neck. You giggled, then laughed more. His tongue traveled across your sensitive skin.

“That tickles!” you chirped, squirming a little, “S-Stop…!” Troy smiled against your skin, not stopping. He tilted your head up, blowing a raspberry by your collarbone. 

“Pft, ahahahah!” your laughter was muffled by Troy’s lips, kissing to silence you. You reached out to caress his cheek, giggling. Troy and you parted, the Calypso bumping his forehead against yours again. He tickled you on the side, hearing you giggle again.

He admitted that his encounter was Aurelia was great, but it didn’t compare with right now. It was a one-time deal with the Hammerlock woman for the sake of CoV business in exchange for the Vault Key. Aurelia wasn’t interested in sticking around, no comforting hugs or kisses were exchanged. Troy was partly clingy, but his senses drove him off from attempting that on the woman. 

With you, it was different. You were more approachable and willingly partake in any aftercare. He enjoyed hearing your laughter and the grin that accompanied it. His favorite things were holding you in his arms and being held by you, mostly the latter, resting his head on your chest, hearing your heartbeat. 

Alive and warm.

Not cold.

“Troy?”

“Hm?” Troy looked down at you.

“….I need to finish cleaning, my roommate will get here soon,” you said, gesturing at the blood spot and clothes on the floor.

“Huh, so? She can join us,” Troy snorted, laughing, earning a smack on his shoulder by you.

“You’re impossible!” You joined him, laughing, grinning. 

He smirked, seeing that little grin he liked.

He might have been jealous, but his worries were unfounded.

Jealousy, thy name is Troy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :’D I had to get it out of my system when I found out about Aurelia and Troy in a side mission in Eden-6. I never played Aurelia in Pre-Sequel but I’m familiar with her dialogue (especially with Handsome Jack) and of Axton and Gaige being stopped from killing her to prepare for the upcoming ‘war’ in BL3… 
> 
> So, yeah, I’m actually upset about that development, thinking that Aurelia would be fighting alongside the new Vault Hunters and not try to kill her sibling instead of getting frisky with Troy and taking over the Jakobs Corporations (my favorite company to begin with, damn, Gearbox did me dirty lmao). Especially cause of the BL3 advertising showcasing her next to Wainwright and Sir Hammerlock. 
> 
> I’m just rambling :DDDD Carry on yall!
> 
> Comments and kudos feed this tiny gremlin!

**Author's Note:**

> :’D My first time writing a bit of smut… had to get ‘practice’ for my other fanfic. Ahahhaa. I just love the idea of the Calypsos getting manhandled, the tables turned on them. Then the tables get turned on the reader.


End file.
